


31 Days of Kink

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Consent, Crossdressing, Cum Fetish, DS, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machine, Kink Meme, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Pleasure Denial, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Restraints, Scarification, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Temperature Play, Tentacles, This shit is going to be kinky, Voyeurism, collaring, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: A collection of Kinktober Prompts.Mostly Nines/Gavin and Hank/Connor but a couple prompts are planned to have top!Chloe/Kamski action.





	1. Nines/Gavin: Part 1

**1\. Deep-Throating (Nines/Gavin)**

He never thought he’d be in this position, on his knees in front of a fucking android. Gavin narrowed his eyes but the cock is pressed to his lips and its owner isn’t wavering. 

“Go on.”

“You’re fucking huge. There’s no way.”

“I never thought you of all people would be opposed to a challenge.”

_That’s not a challenge,_ Gavin thought, _it’s a death wish!_ But he wasn’t about to say that to the arrogant bastard. With a grumble of defiance and frustration, he opened his mouth and took the cock being offered to him.

It wasn’t like it was his first time with a cock in his mouth, it was just the first time with a big motherfucker like Nines _and_ he wanted him to deepthroat. Like hell. He ran his tongue along Nines’ shaft all the way down to the balls and then pulled back to suck on just the head. He swallowed him slowly, getting familiar with the feel of Nines' girth in his mouth, and then pulled back with a suctioned _pop_. 

Nines’ simulated breathing had grown heavier but his eyes were unimpressed.

Gavin's cheeks flushed, furious that this asshole could antagonize him like this without ever saying a word, Gavin took a steadying breath and swallowed Nines from tip to base in one motion. He was rewarded with a rough moan and the salty aftertaste of precum as he pulled back.

Suddenly Nines’ fingers tightened in his hair, forcing his attention up to him. “What a good Kitten,” he practically purred and Gavin moaned at that praise, the sound vibrating against the cock buried in his throat. “Nnnn, I’m going to fuck you now. Keep that throat nice and relaxed for me.”

Abruptly Gavin’s nose was pressed flush to Nines’ crotch and his throat was being fucked. Gavin scrambled against Nines’ legs, gagging slightly as he tried to process the sudden influx of stimulation, but Nines didn’t relent. Not until Gavin was struggling to breathe, his eyes tearing up, and his vision had started going fuzzy. Only then did he release Gavin’s head enough for the human to fall backward as Nines’ cum splattered his face and chest. Nines moaned deeply, stroking himself as Gavin gasped and sputtered.

“I think you’re definitely worthy of being my toy.”


	2. Nines/Gavin: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Kinktober's Nines/Gavin narrative.
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | **02** | [03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38008400) | 04 | 05 | 06 | [07](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37820297)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned from the beginning to make the prompts used for Nines and Gavin to all be semi-connected, but as I've gone through them I've fleshed out a bit of a louder narrative for the overall 'arc'. Check the Chapter Summary for links to the other parts of their narrative.

**6\. Cock Worship (Nines/Gavin)**

They say something like ‘oh how the mighty have fallen’ and that had never been more true than it was now. How many weeks ago had he been mocking androids purely because he could? A year ago he’d been taking his anger out on the humanoid machines just because they couldn’t fight back. Then a revolution changed everything and suddenly he was expected to just welcome them into his life? No fucking way.

Or so he’d thought.

He kept fucking around, kept mocking the plastic dick that followed Hank everywhere, but this new detective, this Nines… He was Connor’s ‘brother’ in a sense but they were nothing alike. He was stronger, more muscular, more imposing. Something in his eyes didn’t invite you to fuck around with him like Connor’s puppy dog face did.

Two weeks ago, maybe? It felt longer… Two weeks ago he’d been in a rotten mood and he’d started spitting insults at Nines for getting in his fucking way. It wasn’t unusual, but being cornered in the bathroom by the angry android was. He’d taken a swing at the bastard and somehow he’d wound up pinned against the wall, dangling by his wrists as Nines kissed him.

He’d never been so fucking hard in his life.

Nines didn’t lay a hand on him, didn’t punch him or kick him in the nuts like Gavin had assumed he would, he just pressed a piece of paper into his palm and dropped him on the floor to let him deal with his ‘problem’. “Call me if you ever want to work out that aggression in a more constructive manner.” The little slip of paper had his fucking number on it.

Of course he’d called him. Of course he’d gone to his place later that afternoon. How could he resist an invitation like that? Okay, there were a lot of ways he could’ve resisted it, but damn if he wanted to go. That moment pinned to the bathroom wall, the helplessness, the excitement… He wanted that excitement again. But more than that, he wanted to be wanted again.

Which brought him to where he was now. Nines had accepted him as a ‘Toy’, a submissive in his BDSM scenarios - they’d agreed on terms and limits and things they both found acceptable. Gavin didn’t have to be exclusive, and if he didn’t enjoy the games he could safe word out and they’d either do something else or he could even leave. They wouldn’t talk about it at work, Nines wouldn’t hold Gavin to anything. It worked for both of them and Gavin couldn’t believe the wonders if worked on his stress levels. He felt better than he had in years.

Spankings, floggings, a lot of oral, but no penetrative sex. Just getting the feel for each other. Nines was huge, Gavin wasn’t rushing to ride that rod just yet… but he’d gotten used to it in a much more intimate way. The way it tasted, the way Nines smelled when his nose was pressed to the android’s crotch, the press of his cock against his lips, the feeling of Nines’ cum hitting the back of his throat. He couldn’t admit that he was falling in love with all this, he felt like it breached all the rules, but during their games he could be himself.

Nines was sitting in a chair and Gavin was kneeling between his legs. He’d already been ‘used’ and now Nines was paying attention to something else — an email he’d just received? — Gavin ignored that and let himself focus on the android in front of him. Soft now, satisfied and spent, but Gavin knew android’s had different stamina than humans. They didn’t expend themselves nearly as quickly. He leaned in, nuzzling his cheek against the soft cock, then placed a kiss to the tip. He glanced up and found Nines peering down at him, a bemused smirk on his lips. Gavin didn’t say anything, he just ran his tongue along the length of him and brought his hands up cup the android’s balls.

A soft moan and Nines shifted in his chair, allowing Gavin to fondle him. “You love my cock, don’t you?” It was as if the android could read his mind. Gavin’s cheeks burnt red, but he nodded as he placed kiss after kiss along the shaft while working his way back to the tip. “You’re such a good little kitten, I bet you want me in your mouth, don’t you?” Another nod and this time he leaned back slightly, mouth open in invitation. “Do you want me to fuck your throat, or do you want to do all the work?”

That wasn’t an option he usually got. “I want to please you.” He felt drunk hearing those words came toppling out of his mouth unbidden.

“Okay, Kitten. Make me cum, show me how much you adore my cock.”

That was easy, he could do that. It didn’t take any confessions other than the ones Nines wanted. He swallowed his partner’s semi-hard cock and began to suck, softly at first but with more intensity as he felt Nines growing harder and harder. He pulled back with a soft ‘pop’ when Nines was fully erect, smiled proudly, and flicked his tongue out to tease the tip before deepthroating the whole thing in one go. Nines loved that, he always made this shuddering little inhale when he did it, and it made Gavin throb with pleasure.

Before long he was fucking himself on Nines’ massive cock, moaning against the thick shaft as he sucked and sucked. Without thinking about it he reached down to stroke himself, something he wouldn’t usually do when Nines was in control, but he couldn’t help it. Nines was moaning outright now, his thighs trembling as he wrapped a leg around Gavin to drag him closer. He came into his hand, moaning against Nines’ cock as he felt the android’s cum gush across his tongue.

Usually he pulled back, let Nines finish on his face when it got to be too much, but this time he held himself against Nines and did his best to drink up every drop of him. It always felt like so much more than a human could produce, but he felt so fucking proud when he pulled back, panting, and looked up to see Nines looking flushed and pleased.

“What,” he panted, “a good kitten. You drank it all up this time.” Gavin smiled, happier in that moment than he could recall being in years. Suddenly Nines was out of his chair, slipping down onto the floor with him. “You’re so good,” he whispered and then their lips were pressed together and Nines was kissing him fiercely.

It was like that moment in the bathroom all over again. That perfect moment of someone else wanting him. It was more than Nines’ cock that Gavin had come to adore.


	3. Nines/Gavin: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of the Nines/Gavin narrative!
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | [02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37888100) | **03** | 04 | 05 | 06 | [07](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37820297)

**10\. Waxplay** (Nines/Gavin)

Waiting was Gavin’s least favorite thing. Even when it was waiting for Nines, in his dungeon, fucking naked, blindfolded, and bound to a bed with leather sheets. Which was, if he was being honest with himself, fucking thrilling on its own. But the whole not knowing what Nines was up to, or when he’d be back, and not being able to, say, jack off while he waited… That whole part sucked.

The thick leather cuffs on his wrists held him to the bed and the ones on his ankles held his legs apart. Squirm as he may, there was no changing his position or getting his blindfold off. 

Fucking helpless, waiting in the dark, and hard as a fucking rock because he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Then something wet dripped onto his stomach. Drop, drop, drop, and then a thick pool of liquid heat that spread across his stomach in a wave of burning. He whimpered and arched his back, body shuddering, but he couldn’t get enough leverage to squirm away.

“Nines?”

“Do you trust me, Kitten?” came a voice from the darkness, nearer than Gavin anticipated despite the fact that someone was clearly pouring something on him. 

Of course it was Nines. Of course he was safe. He let out a shaking breath. “Of course I do!”

Drop. Drop. Drop. Thicker this time, and then another broad pool of liquid fire. It prickled across his stomach, across the scars there, but it cooled quickly and… hardened? That was uncomfortable on his scars but now that he wasn’t panicking it made more sense.

“Wax?” He mused out loud.

“Very good. Hot but not enough to burn seriously.” Nines chuckled. “You’re positively a piece of artwork right now.”

Gavin smirked. “Scars and all?”

“Especially those.”

Lips suddenly pressed to his stomach then trailed down to his thighs. He felt the brush of Nines’ firm jawline against his cock and he nearly died. The moan that escaped him was deep and heavy, his breath already labored with desire. “Nines,” he breathed the name - an oath, a plea, he wasn’t even sure anymore.

“Don’t worry, Kitten, I’m going to fuck you now.”


	4. Nines/Gavin: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Kinktober's Nines/Gavin narrative.
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | [02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37888100) | [03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38008400) | **04** | 05 | 06 | [07](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37820297)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm playing catch up now thanks to getting sick, I'll be doing the chapters out of Kinktober order and posting them in narrative order instead.

**30\. Gagging / Stockings (Nines/Gavin)**

“I can’t believe you got me to wear this shit.”

Nines was admiring how pink Gavin’s ears were and how prettily it matched his white and pink stockings. His angry kitten was currently standing in Nines’ doorway, furiously kicking off a pair of high heels while wearing a swishy red dress. Despite his protests now that they were safely back inside, Gavin had actually spent the entire evening out in his pretty new outfit. 

In fact, with a clean shave, some make up, and a thick choker you could barely tell Gavin was actually a man.

“You’re complaining now, but I bet you’re still as hard as you were at dinner.”

Gavin looked away. “Shut up.”

Nines couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s defiance. “Let’s put that mouth of yours to better use.” He had Gavin’s attention again. “On your knees, Kitten, mouth open.”

Gavin shuddered as he sank to his knees and opened his mouth obediently. Meanwhile, Nines took his time unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. It was so hot watching Gavin squirm as he got more and more excited. Just the thought of being used had him burning with need. Gavin whimpered as his patience finally wore out, and then Nines pushed his cock into eagerly waiting mouth.

Without giving his submissive time to acclimate, he began roughly fucking the man’s throat. Gavin whimpered and moaned around his cock, doing his best to hold still while he was being used by his Dom.

“Nn! You’re doing so good, pet!” Nines moaned. “I’m going to come now, and you better drink up every drop.” Gavin made a noise of protest around his dick, but Nines just smirked. “You can do it, love. You don’t have a choice.”

Nines grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair and forced his face flush with his crotch as he came deep in his throat. Gavin did his best to gulp down Nines’ cum, but before long he coughed and cum spewed out of his lips. Nines was unrelenting, fucking Gavin’s throat as the man sputtered and gagged.

When he was certain Gavin could take no more, he finally released his lover and let him slump back, cum dripping off his lips as he coughed and trembled on the ground. 

“Look at you. You’re such a fucking mess, you’ve got cum on your nice new dress.”


	5. Nines/Gavin: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Kinktober's Nines/Gavin narrative.
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | [02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37888100) | [03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38008400) | [04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38458130) | **05** | 06 | [07](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37820297)

**23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari (Nines/Gavin)**

Nines waited until Gavin seemed like he could breathe easily again, then beckoned him toward him. 

“Take off the dress and let me see you.”

Gavin trembled but obeyed, sliding the dress off over his head and letting it fall beside him to reveal what he wore underneath: pink rope tied around him in elegant Shibari style, a precious package lovingly bound by Nines.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Pet.”

“Nines,” Gavin’s voice was hoarse but Nines could still hear the need clear in his voice. “Please? I’m so hard, Nines. Let me cum.”

“Have you thought about my proposition? Will you be my full time pet?” He reached down, stroking Gavin’s cheek delicately. “Will you call me Master now?” Gavin’s cheeks warmed but he said nothing. “Still too shy?”

Nines let his fingers wander, dropping from his cheek to trail along the lines of the rope. Lately he and Gavin had been more intimate and Nines had been forced to admit that he was developing feelings for his angry, little kitten. He wanted Gavin for himself, no sharing, and for that to be a thing he needed Gavin to agree to making their play permanent. It seemed like such a logical next step for Nines, but Gavin seemed afraid of the commitment.

He ran his fingers over an old scar on Gavin’s abdomen, and then traced another past the another line of rope. Gavin winced when some were touched, and shrugged off others as if Nines wasn’t even touching them.

“Are these all from work?”

“Most of ‘em,” Gavin finally answered.

“You should take better care of yourself, Kitten.”

“Why bother? I’m already a fucking mess…” But Gavin still shivered as Nines traced his scars. “We don’t have to do shit like this if you don’t like them,” he added after a moment.

“My concern for your wellbeing doesn’t mean I don’t find every scar on you beautiful. I’d just rather be the one making them, rather than you receiving them from trouble that could… could take you away from me.”

Gavin’s cheeks were as red as his ears had been earlier. “Is that why you want me to call you Master?”

“Because I want you to be mine? Yes. I want to take our relationship to the next stage, to know that only I can make you hard like this, or make you beg the way you do… But more than anything, I want to fuck you and know that I’m the only one for you.”

“I…”

“I already told you, if you agree to this then I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you.”

The reminder made him whimper. “This… This is fucking coercion! You won’t sleep with me until I agree to let you own me?!”

“No. This is a compromise. I’ll fuck you, but only if you’re dedicated to me.” Nines touched Gavin’s cheek again and wiped away some of the cum on his face. “I think that’s perfectly reasonable to ask, Pet.”

“Fuck…” Gavin muttered to himself.

“Coercion would be if I told you I wouldn’t touch you again until you agreed… and then started doing something like, oh, I don’t know… Touching myself in front of you?” His hand slipped between his own thighs and he squeezed his cock as he met Gavin’s eyes. “Your dick is hard again, Gavin. Do you like that idea?”

“N….No.”

"Liar."


	6. Nines/Gavin: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of Kinktober's Nines/Gavin narrative.
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | [02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37888100) | [03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38008400) | [04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38458130) | [05](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38458202) | **06** | [07](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37820297)

**17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial (Nines/Gavin)**

“How about it? I’ll touch myself until I’m satisfied… but if you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to agree to be my pet — and my lover. If you can’t… or won’t… then I’ll let you come, but we can’t do this anymore.” Why was that so hard to say? He’d done it plenty of other times with other subs that had wanted to get serious. “I like you too much for this to be one-sided.”

Gavin shuddered. The idea of Nines turning him away made his chest ache, but all that came out was “Okay…”.

Nines felt like someone had misaligned his thirium pump. It pulsed awkwardly with the nervous hum of this emotions when Gavin responded so simply. Would Gavin’s anxiety about committing prevent them from being together? Or was he actually willing to give in to what Gavin wanted just to keep from losing him?

Nines moaned softly as he began to pump himself in front of Gavin. They had done this before and Nines knew how weak his detective was to this display. He never let his eyes off of Gavin’s face as he stroked himself. Gavin’s chest was heaving and his cock was throbbing with need, but he said nothing at all.

Shifting slightly to position himself better to cum on his human, Nines began to let himself moan more freely. Immediately there was a reaction in Gavin. The detective shivered and moaned softly beneath his breath, and then Nines came on his face.

Gavin whimpered and leaned into the splatter of Nines’ cum. As he licked the cum from his lips, Gavin stared quietly up at Nines. Finally… “If… If I agree… Then you’ll fuck me?”

“Of course.”

“And you just want to be exclusive?”

“Yes. I want you and only you… and I want to know that you feel the same as I do.”

Gavin trembled and slowly nodded. “M-Master… Please fuck me.” He reached out desperately to grab Nines’ sleeve and pull him close too. “I want you. Just you… If you’ll have me.”

Nines could have cried to hear Gavin say those words. “Of course I want you! Have you not been listening to me all night?” Nines laughed with relief as he kissed His Pet. “I love you, Kitten.”

“F-Fuck… I … I love you, Nines.”

Beaming, Nines pulled away and reached into the nightstand. He produced a leather collar with a padlock for the clasp.

“This is for you, Gavin. To prove that you’ll always be mine.”

Gavin’s cheeks burned as he admired the collar. Nines had really been thinking about this for a while? He blushed and pressed his forehead to Nines’s chest, allowing his lover to put the collar on him and lock the padlock. When he heard the soft click, he looked up at Nines with a nervous smile.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Don’t worry, pet. You’ve been such a good boy that you definitely need a reward.” Nines cupped Gavin’s cheek and then leaned in to kiss him tenderly. He offered Gavin a hand and lead him away toward his bedroom. Now that Gavin was his, Nines was going to make this a night to remember.


	7. Nines/Gavin: Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Final' Part of Kinktober's Nines/Gavin narrative.
> 
> [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37761572) | [02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/37888100) | [03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215/chapters/38008400) | 04 | 05 | 06 | **07**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist going all out with this one. As Edgeplay typically does, this goes into some of the more dangerous aspects of BDSM. Knives and Bloodplay are for experienced Kinksters only. Especially with the way Nines is using these implements.
> 
> Play safe!

**3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play (Nines/Gavin)**

Nines’ dungeon or playroom, or whatever you called it, was something else. He’d been in a few rooms called “dungeons” by some of his previous partners interested in his brand of kinky entertainment but none like this one. Everything was fucking pristine, shiny, and Gavin didn’t know what half the shit did but it all looked like it was made more for torture than for play.

It shouldn’t have been so exciting. But maybe that’s why it was.

He was currently kneeling on a bed with fucking leather sheets, while Nines paced along the edge of a little cart he’d pulled into the room. The android motioned to the cart to explain what he’d brought to their ‘session’.

“Today we’re going to play with senses.” Nines picked up one of the knives from the table and twirled it in his hand. “Do you trust me, Kitten?”

Gavin took a deep breath, steadying himself and forcing his expression to remain nonchalant despite the flash of fear he felt. “Of course I do, or I wouldn’t be chilling in your modernized torture room.”

Nines smirked at him. “Good.” He set the knife down on the tray again and moved to the side of the bed. “Because I’m going to blindfold you now.”

As Nines spoke, he lifted a strip of black velvet to Gavin’s eyes and, in one simple motion, plunged Gavin’s world into darkness. Then his hands retreated and, for a trying moment, Gavin felt utterly alone and painfully vulnerable.

Suddenly, something cold brushed along his stomach then arched upward along his chest. He started to flinch, afraid of the cold steel pressing into his skin — but the chill continued, sweeping up his chest and brushing his nipples. Ice? No, it wasn’t melting, so just something chilled? And the tip was blunt. Not a knife after all.

“ _Fuck._ ” Gavin breathed out, a shudder running through him.

The cool sensation ran down his chest, trailed down his stomach again, and then brushed against the shaft of his cock. “ _Fuck shit!_ ”

Before he could think anything further, the cold was gone and a new sensation replaced it: heat.

It started near his hip and skirted up along the skin, never quite touching him but leaving a wake of hot in its wake. Gavin whimpered slightly, squirming momentarily.

“Kitten, I suggest you stop squirming so much.”

Gavin froze at the voice in the darkness, cold like a knife but seductive enough to make his dick twitch with anticipation. There was something about that tone that was always sexy to him.

Nines just laughed, his voice alluring in the darkness. Gavin wanted so badly for him to be closer. It was a pathetic feeling, made all the more intense by the fact that he couldn’t see or do anything about it. Damnit all.

Then the heat returned. Hotter and closer than before, only occasionally brushing his neck or a tender nether region. All the while Gavin resisted the urge to squirm or whimper. He kept telling himself he trusted Nines, trusted him with his life, and it was true.

“Gavin,” the use of his name jerked him out of his hazy lust and left him blinking in the darkness that he’d somehow managed to forget about.

“Yeah?”

“I want to leave something on you… I want to mark you, so that you always know who you belong to. Is that something you’d like?”

Another shudder, and this time he felt lips press to his skin instead of the hot or cold. Nines really was worried about this, wasn’t he?

“Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“I’m only asking one more time — are you sure you want this?”

“I said yes, go on and do it.”

“Thank you, Gavin — my Kitten.” And then a hot knife bit into his skin. His body jerked instinctively but Nines held him down. In perfect Cyberlife Sans, Nines carved 900 into his lover’s inner thigh. “There. Now everyone will know just who you belong to.”

Gavin was panting, eyes watering, body shaking. That hadn’t been the worst pain he’d ever endured, but the blindfold and the temperature play, it all had his skin so sensitive that it felt like every nerve was on fire.

“Holy shit,” he muttered breathlessly, and then something soothingly cool was pressed to the wound. Gavin sighed breathlessly. “Fuck, Nines. That’s nice.”

“You did very good, Kitten. I’m very proud.”

His cheeks flushed red as Nines reached up and removed his blindfold. Gavin glanced anywhere but Nines for a moment but then Nines was kissing him and whispering praises in his ears and fuck, how could he not love this man with everything he had?


	8. Hank/Connor: Part 1

**2\. Begging (Hank/Connor)**

“How long do you think you can go this time?”

Connor is on the bed, wrists and ankles bound to the bed frame, as Hank straddles him. The older man is stroking himself slowly, admiring Connor beneath him as he enjoys himself. Connor strains, hips arching, but he barely brushes the tip of his painfully erect cock against Hank’s ass. Hank’s been teasing him like this all day; little flirtatious brushes at work, lingering kisses in the car between cases, and now this.

How long _could_ he hold out?

“Remember, if you come without permission then you get nothing.”

There was already a vibrator in his ass, pulsing and revving at Hank’s discretion, he couldn’t take Hank touching himself too. Connor whimpered, straining again. The hand not slowly pumping his cock slid along the edge of the dial for the vibrator and for a second Connor couldn’t remember how to speak. When it eased up again, Connor let out a shaking breath.

“Please, Hank.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Hank eased down slightly, still slowly stroking himself, and let Connor’s aching erection brush against the curve of his ass. “Is that what you want?”

“No, no… I want your cock. Please, fuck, please.” The vibration amped up and Connor tossed his head back, a strangled mixture of a sob and a moan escaping him. “Oh fuck, _Hank_! Please please, I need it. I need you!”

He strained against his bondage, hips rocking, body aching, but getting nothing at all that he wanted. Hank looked pleased as fucking punch, a smirk quirked on his lips as he languidly stroked his cock.

“I don’t know,” Hank moaned softly, “I think you’ll blow your load before I can even get my dick in you.”

“Oh god, Hank please. Please fuck me! I want it. I _need_ it. I need you to cum inside me, please please, Hank! I’ll do anything!” He sobbed softly, rutting his hips up against Hank’s ass in pure lustful desperation. It felt good, but it just made his actual desire all the more intense. “I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me. Please please, I’ve been so good! I deserve it!”

Hank moaned softly. “I suppose you’re right. You’ve been a very good boy all day.”

Connor whimpered desperately. “Please, please,” he couldn’t even think of the words he wanted anymore. He was so horny, so overwhelmed. “Fuck me, please, fuck me.”

The vibration eased slowly off, and then Hank shifted. Connor’s heart fluttered as the toy was removed and, just a moment later, Hank’s hard cock filled the void left behind. Connor nearly screamed with pleasure and, if not for Hank’s hand squeezing the base of his shaft, he might’ve lost control and cum just like he promised he wouldn’t.

“So good, so good. Yes, Hank, please. Fuck me, use me. I belong to you!”

“Good boy, Connor. Good boy. Now hold on just a little bit longer until I’m done with you.”


	9. Knights and Princes: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble exists within the [Knights and Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921242) storyline, where Connor is human.

**4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex (Hank/Connor)**

Connor was bent over the bed, eyes fixed on the mirror across from him, watching as Hank loomed over him. He could admire all of his lover from this angle — but he could also see when he lifted his hand and when he was about to bring it down on the exposed cheek of his ass. 

His breath hitched… then nothing. A gentle caress.

A sharp inhale… then a playful flick. Hank was smirking at him in the mirror.

“Hank!”

The older man laughed heartily. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re teasing me!”

Suddenly Hank’s hand came down on his ass. He’d been busy complaining and hadn’t noticed the hand raise and swing down, but he felt the strike — full palm across the right cheek — and his open mouth meant that there was no easy way to strangle the pained yelp that escaped him.

“H-Hank!”

“Can you see your ass in the mirror, Con?” He couldn’t resist teasing his lover. “It’s turning red already.” Connor blushed slightly and buried his face in the blankets — only to receive a another firm smack across his left cheek. “You’re not watching, Con.”

Connor forced himself to look up, to admire his lover and take in the red blush across his ass. He was panting softly and trembling, cock aching. “I can see it.” His cheeks were as red as his ass and he could see the pleasure on Hank’s face.

“Good boy,” the older man praised him softly. 

He lifted a hand again and Connor’s eyes held fast to the mirror as it came down. He flinched again and this time the slap actually came. His breath came out in a rush and he whimpered softly, but he peered back up and locked eyes with Hank in the mirror. He didn’t say anything but there was need in his eyes.

“Do you want something, Connor?”

Fuck. He should’ve known Hank would make him work for it. He kept his eyes locked on the mirror — on Hank — and watched the needy words tumble out of his own lips. “Please, Hank. I want you to fuck me.”

Hank leaned down and slid his arms around Connor’s chest, lifting him so that he was on his knees and his back was pressed against Hank’s stomach. Connor was staring at himself, at his throbbing cock and heaving chest, at the way his tongue darted hungrily over his lips. A bead of precum dripped down his cock, excited simply by the idea of what Hank was going to do.

“Touch yourself first.” Hank pulled away, leaving Connor on his knees staring at his own reflection, and went to fetch a bottle of lube.

Connor hesitated for a moment before he reached down and wrapped a trembling hand around his cock. Slowly he began to pump himself, watching the mirror image of himself bashfully pant and shudder. He was already so worked up, and something about doing this in front of the mirror made it all the more intense. Or perhaps that was the embarrassment? His face was on fire, his ass was still pulsing hot, and despite himself he was moaning desperately.

Then Hank was back, pressing slick wet fingers into his ass and driving them up into his prostate. Connor cried out as the palm of Hank’s hand slapped against his already tender ass. 

“NNn! Hank!” Hank continued to finger his ass as his stroking grew more erratic. “Hank I need it! I’m going to c-cum if you don’t fuck me soon.”

“That worked up?”

Connor shook his head, embarrassed but desperate. “Yes!”

Hank smiled. “Then I won’t make you wait anymore.” A cool wetness pressed to his ass as Hank’s fingers abandoned it, spreading him open so that he could take the girth of his lover’s erection.

The Connor in the mirror cried out with pleasure, abandoning his attempts at jerking off while he was struggling to maintain his balance in front of the glass plate. His face was flushed, he was drooling, and his cock was absolutely dripping now. Hank always knew how to work him up, and how to reward him once he was all worked up. Now he was toppling forward, ass in the air, watching himself in the mirror as Hank’s cock hammered into his ass.

He couldn’t stop the slew of moans that escaped him at that erotic sight. Hank on top of him, screwing him senseless, was one of his favorite things but this… actually watching himself get fucked by this handsome man? It was too much. 

“Oh no, no — Hank! I’m going to cum!” He sobbed, wishing he could prolong this fantastic sensation, but Hank only pulled him back upright and kissed his neck.

Connor shuddered as he was suddenly faced with himself in the mirror again. This time Hank’s hand was curled around his dick, stroking him even as he fucked him. His blue eyes were locked on Connor’s reflection. “Watch yourself cum, my little prince. I want you to see why I can’t get enough of it.” The older man’s voice was low in his ear, a lust-filled grumble more than actual words. Connor couldn’t take his eyes off of himself, off of Hank pressing kisses to his shoulders.

“H-Hank!” He screamed his lover’s name as he came, semen splattering across the mirror. Connor whimpered. “L-Let me see you cum?” He whimpered, his entire body shaking with each rough thrust.

“Inside or on you?”

“Nnnn… On me. I want to watch…”

Hank smirked and nodded, he shoved Connor back down onto all fours to ensure he got a good view of his own ass being plowed. Connor was sobbing with overstimulation, but he did good — he never took his eyes off the mirror. Especially not when Hank finally pulled out and came on his still-red ass.

Connor twitched and shuddered, moaning as his body quaked like he was cumming all over again. “F-Fuck.”

“Nnn, did you cum again?”

“D-Dry, I think?” His head was spinning but he was grinning broadly. “That really was extremely hot.”

Hank flopped down onto the bed and pulled Connor into his arms. “I thought you’d like that.” He sighed blissfully. “You’re amazing, Con.”


	10. Nines/Gavin: Sadism/Masochism

**5\. Sadism/Masochism (Nines/Gavin)**

There was an art to inflicting pain. You had to know what your sub needed, how to keep them in that lovely zone between pure pleasure and pure pain. Tip too far in favor of one or the other and the whole game toppled.

Right now, Gavin was in that delicate spot.

Today Gavin had had a rough day at work. Instead of dressing up their play, Nines shifted to Gavin’s level: gritty, hard, and a little unrefined. He chose biting because it was intimate, something Gavin always needed when he had a rough day, and simple but still left beautiful bruises that his lover could wear like little badges of pride.

Each bite was different, gentle now, and then rougher — occasionally hard enough that his blunted, human teeth even drew a little blood. Gavin screamed and sobbed for him, teetering in that delicate precipice until Nines brought him to his orgasm.

He filled his delicate human up and, instead of getting up right away to clean him up, he held him close and gently massaged each of those bite marks. Gavin’s breathless post-orgasm panting quickly turned into mewling moans, body shuddering in Nines arms.

“You can say it,” he whispered reassuringly.

Gavin shook his head and moaned softly as Nines’ thumb pressed into a bite on his shoulder. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded quietly and Nines smiled.

This was the art, the perfect balance that made this act so very satisfying. Gavin tired and aching, no longer too proud to whimper, and still pleading for him not to stop.

 

Masochist was never a word Gavin thought he would use to describe himself. He also never expected to be fucked into a drooling mess and bitten until he literally cried, and find himself begging for it not to stop. These were not plans you made while growing up. Then again, the nagging anxiety and perfectionism weren’t part of the plan then either.

It was probably no wonder that he’d turned out like this.

Not that it mattered, not with Nines holding him. His lover pressed a thumb into the bite mark on his shoulder and Gavin moaned as a fresh rush of pain blossomed beneath the skin and set his eyes to watering all over again. In that moment nothing else mattered other than the sensation of Nines pressing into him and the heat accompanying the rush of endorphins.

It hurt but that pain was a reminder that he was fucking alive. That the world was more than just the eternally nagging voice telling him he wasn’t doing good enough, fast enough. Nines was the master of this dance, of exhilarating him and grounding him at the same time, all while being incredibly sexy about the whole thing.


	11. Bright Lights: Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun little extra for [Bright Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427755/chapters/35808705) wherein Connor gets dosed with a strange aphrodisiac.
> 
> My Connor jumped in at the end to help with more of Connor's rational thoughts on the incident. Poor innocent boy.

**Day 7. Praise Kink | Aphrodisiacs** (Hank/Connor)

This wasn’t really what either of them were into. Hank lounged in the booth, listening to the pounding music and watching people on the floor. Neither he nor Connor felt any interest in dancing to this sort of music. On the bright side, he had a cold beer and his adorable editor curled up beside him.

“I think I’m going to take your advice and get a drink. People watching is fun, but the music is making my head pound.”

Hank kissed Connor’s cheek with a little smile. “Get something light and fruity, you’ll enjoy it.”

Connor looked at him skeptically but Hank pressed some cash into his hand and nudged him toward the bar. “It’s not _all_ about work!”

“Fine, fine!” Connor laughed as he slid out of the booth. He cast one look back at his lover, who flashed him a wink in return, then hurried through the busy room to the bar.

He ordered his drink but before he could grab it, someone came up to him and started a persistent conversation with him. It was awkward - socializing in a loud, crowded bar like this with people bumping into him while she talked at him - but, finally, he was able to escape. Connor retreated quickly back to Hank’s booth. Instead of sipping at his drink when he sat down, like Hank expected, Connor just knocked back the whole thing in one go. 

Immediate regret. He cupped his head in his hands and said nothing.

“Hey there, love, did you _taste_ any of it?”

“It tasted _wonderful_ ,” Connor admitted, “but I don’t think I’m cut out for club life. It’s so noisy and people are so pushy.”

Hank slid his arm around Connor and pulled him close again. “Relax, kid. Let the alcohol do its thing. I won’t send you to the bar again.” Connor turned and wrapped his arms around Hank, laying his head against the man’s chest with a soft sigh.

Why did his head feel so fuzzy? Was it the migraine? The alcohol?

He ignored it for a few minutes, but the longer he laid there the more antsy he got. Without thinking he slipped his hands into Hank’s pants and gave the man a firm grope. Hank choked on his drink before he could properly reply.

“Connor, what?”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything more, Connor had dipped below the table and was sucking him off — right in the fucking club. Hank let out a heaving breath and laid an arm over Connor, hiding just what was happening as his boyfriend worked his cock with his mouth. God Connor was eager today, what had gotten into him to do something so outrageous so suddenly? Just as quickly as he started, Connor started squirming and he started kneading his fingers against Hank’s pants before he started whimpering all together.

He pulled back, breath hot on Hank’s dick, and looked up at the man desperately. “Hank, Hank please… I need it. I need you to fuck me.”

“Slow down, kid. Here?” 

Connor sat up, cheeks flushed, and searched the room as if he only just realized where he was. “The car?!”

Hank was lucky he had time to tuck himself back in his pants and down the rest of his drink before Connor physically dragged him out of the booth. They were kissing before they got to the car, Connor’s mouth tasted like sweet cherries and Hank’s sweat. Hank unlocked the door to the passenger seat and they toppled down into it with Connor straddling him.

He’d never seen Connor like this. So eager and so distracted that he couldn’t focus between kissing him and taking his pants off. In the end he wound up just whimpering and grinding himself desperately against Hank’s knee. “Calm down, Con, I’m not going anywhere.”

Connor swallowed hard. “But I _need_ it! I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t fuck me right this second.”

“Is this why you don’t usually drink?” Hank replied with a chuckle, reaching down to help Connor out of his pants. “I’ve never seen you so eager without me teasing you first.”

“Yes? No?” Free of his pants, Connor was single-mindedly going after what he wanted: Hank’s dick. “I can’t think straight, Hank. Please.”

Hank barely had time to stop Connor from trying to fucking take him all at once. The younger man slipped Hank’s dick out and immediately started lining him up.

“Hold on, hold on. You’re going to hurt yourself, Con.”

“Hank!”

Hank shook his head and pressed his fingers into Connor’s mouth without listening to his complaints. “Better get my fingers nice and wet or I won’t be able to fuck you.” At the same time he eased Connor down so that his cock rubbed against the curve of Connor’s ass. Connor whimpered around his fingers but his mouth went right to work.

He pulled back after a moment, drool dripping from his lips as strands of saliva glistened from Hank’s fingertips to Connor’s tongue. “That’s a good boy.” With one hand Hank pulled the lever on the seat to put them into lounge as he brought the other around to thrust up into Connor’s tight ass. Connor was instantly moaning. Oversensitive and over eager, rutting himself against Hank’s fingers like the world was ending.

“Hank Hank Hank!” Connor cried his name over and over again, moaning blissfully as he was stretched and widened with Hank’s fingers. “Please fuck me, please, please?”

“Just a little more. You can take a third finger first.”

“No, I want mo— _re_!” Connor moaned as he took a third finger and he slammed his ass back hard, taking all three to the knuckles faster than he’d ever done before.

“Fuck, good boy.”

Connor moaned again, fingers clenching in Hank’s shirt. “I can take it, I promise. I need you, Hank. I can’t come unless you’re inside of me, please please.”

Hank wasn’t sure how long he could go without coming if Connor kept saying things like that. Fuck, whatever had gotten into him it was fucking hot. “Okay, okay. Show me how good you can do.”

Connor beamed and immediately shifted to line Hank’s cock up against his stretched ass. “All the way down, right?” He looked so devious, so eager.

“All the way down,” Hank agreed.

Connor shuddered and nodded before doing exactly as he was instructed. In one fluid movement he buried Hank’s cock in his ass until he was flush against his lover’s lap. The result was Connor coming almost instantly, come splattering between them as Connor greedily moaned and twitched on Hank’s thick cock.

“Connor? So quickly?”

“I told you I needed it.” He panted, deliriously happy. “But I’m still so hot, and I don’t want to stop coming for you.”

Hank didn’t have time to protest Connor’s statement because Connor was suddenly riding him hard. “Fuck, fuck, Con!” Hank panted roughly, body shaking as Connor fucked himself on him. “Nnn!” He moaned desperately as he clutched Connor’s hips and rocked himself up into the boy. He met Connor’s relentless pace with his own, slamming up into him every time Connor completed his down stroke. 

“That’s right, good- good boy. Fuck, yes. Ride me, your ass is so amazing, Connor!” 

Each breathless moan of praise had Connor practically screaming with pleasure, all the while praising Hank’s cock with every rough bounce, until his screams turned into horny whimpers. “Nnn, I’m going to come again, Hank! Come inside me, fill me up, I want to feel you so bad!”

Hank’s head spun but he didn’t hold back, he came with a roar, bucking up into Connor until the boy melted into an orgasmic mess on top of him. Like last time Connor’s orgasm seemed to last forever, with the boy twitching and shuddering on top of him for a solid minute.

He was shaking now, panting like he’d been running for miles, but his hips kept grinding down against Hank’s cock. Hank shuddered, pressing Connor down so that the horny younger man was holding all of him again. “Are you going to fuck yourself on my cock? I don’t know how you have any stamina left.” 

Connor shuddered, expression glazed and lips plump with arousal and glistening with drool. “So tired, but it feels so good. Hank, so good. I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry, Con, but you’re going to have to give me time to recover. Let’s get you home.” 

Hank gently massaged Connor’s ass before pulling out of him entirely. Connor shuddered and whimpered, moaning about needing more, but he didn’t resist Hank cleaning him up and retreating to the driver’s side. He was absolutely fucked out of his mind and Hank needed to get him home.

The ride was short, but Connor still passed out on the way. Hank didn’t blame him with all that frantic energy from moments ago. Thankfully Connor was a waif and he could carry him inside to the bed fairly easily.

***

Connor groaned as he groggily felt himself waking up. Everything was sore and his head hurt. He just laid there for a minute, trying to remember, but colorful dreams blended with reality and he wasn’t sure what was real and what was fake. As he slowly came back to himself, he seemed to recall doing _very_ inappropriate things in public places. That had to have been a dream, right?

His hips and ass ached as if to remind him that nope, he did actually say and do all the ridiculous horny things he was remembering. His face turned bright red and he pulled the blankets over his face. By now he could tell Hank was beside him and he was embarrassed beyond belief. For god’s sake he sucked Hank off _under a table_. In _public_.

Hank glanced to the side as Connor ducked under the blanket. “Want to explain what got into you at the club?” His tone was soft but teasing.

“I don’t know,” Connor whimpered from under the blanket. He clutched it firmly over his head, ashamed of his actions.

Hank set his book down and then gently eased himself down into the covers with Connor. “I didn’t think until after the fact that you might not be… yourself.” He lifted the blanket so that they were both engulfed in it. “Are you alright?”

The younger man blinked and stared at Hank. “Um. I mean, my head hurts and I’m a little sore but nothing .. too bad? What do you mean, ‘not myself’?”

“Like… Did someone offer you something at the bar? You don’t usually uhm, jump my bones in the middle of a public place… Not that I actually minded too much, that side of you was really fucking hot.”

Connor pressed his face into the bed to avoid Hank’s eyes. “I don’t .. no one offered me anything. I just went and ordered my drink and then this girl talked to me and then I walked back to you. I don’t see .. “

Hank smiled softly. His naive little Connor. He gently leaned in and kissed Connor. “I’m guessing someone slipped something into your drink… but thankfully you were with me and not alone.” He touched Connor’s cheek. “I was afraid you might feel like I took advantage of you.”

“Oh, no! Not at all .. I .. it was good,” he admitted, looking away again. “I’m just .. I don’t do that kind of stuff, especially not in .. rooms full of people.”

Hank looked a little relieved. “I’m glad… That it was good.” Hank chuckled and kissed Connor again. “But uh, it was pretty hot. You just fucking going at me in the bar… I don’t think I’d complain if we did that again.”

Connor felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Despite all the embarrassment, it was pretty thrilling when he reflected on it. “Okay,” he agreed, his face still red.


	12. Bondage and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Nines have just discovered a mutual interest in BDSM, and their subs have been extra naughty lately. It seems like a special playdate may be in order to help their misbehaving lovers learn their place.
> 
> Part one of a multipart series that I've simply dubbed "Partners", co-written with my Connor. <3

**9\. Bondage and Lingerie** (Hank/Con + Nines/Gav)

Hank stood in the break room with Nines, watching their partners have yet another spat in the hallway. 

“This is… what, the third? in the last week? When will they back the fuck off of each other?” Hank grumbled more to himself than to Nines in particular.

“You’d think for a submissive he’d be more inclined to _obey_.” Nines replied drolly.

Hank did a double take as he turned away from the fight to acknowledge Nines directly. “Connor or Gavin?” He replied with an arched brow.

Nines studied Hank for a moment. “I was referring to Gavin, but Connor is a sub too? Interesting ..”

Hank was almost amused by this knowledge. He could see Connor as a sub, he loved to please and be praised… but Gavin? He couldn’t begin to picture that angry little shit being obedient to anyone. “He is.” He clucked his tongue thoughtfully. “I’m impressed that you can wrangle that ball of rage into something you’d call a sub.”

The android motioned to the scene before him of Gavin yelling, red in the face, while Connor coolly rolled his eyes. “It’s not easy, as you can see.”

Hank laughed out loud and then stifled the sound into a snort. “No, I can’t imagine it is.” But he was smirking broadly now, an idea rolling around in his head. “Can you imagine if they both knew?”

Nines smiled. “Gavin would _hate_ it.”

“So would Connor.” Hank chuckled.

“Wouldn’t it be entertaining to see their faces if they both found out at the same time?” the android suggested.

Hank arched a brow and then chuckled. “Yeah. Suppose we have a playdate and surprise them both? It’d be a kick for us, and maybe they’d learn a lesson about arguing with each other.”

“I didn’t know we thought so much alike, lieutenant.” Nines commented. “That sounds perfect.”

Hank was still grinning devilishly. “Neither did I. We’ll have to see what else we have in common.” Hank mused on it. “He like humiliation as much as mine does? Cause I’m thinking we dress them both up for the meet up.”

Nine’s smirk turned more devilish. “Yes, of course. I have something in mind already.”

“Perfect, so do I. How’s tonight sound? Maybe 8 o’clock, somewhere neutral so they don’t suspect anything.”

“I’ve texted you a location.” Nines replied, on top of things. “If you’ll excuse me for right now though …” The android left to go pull Gavin out of the argument before he got himself suspended again.

Hank smiled and checked his phone. Nice. And there went Gavin, spitting insults even as he was being guided away by his partner. With a bemused chuckle, Hank made his way over to Connor to help get him back on task. Tonight was going to be fun.

***

Gavin wasn’t sure what Nines was plotting, but he knew it had to be something. The android had gotten him all dressed up and now they were at a hotel of all places? He’d been told up front that this was a punishment for starting yet another fight with Connor and jeopardizing his position _again_ , but that didn’t explain the hotel. Other than the fact that it was embarrassing as hell being lead up to a room wearing nothing more than some skimpy lingerie and a large coat in the middle of winter.

“So what are we doing?”

Most likely his punishment was having to keep quiet in a public place, that was always hard for him… Ughhh.

“If I told you, that’d ruin the surprise.” Nines said, but it was really hard to keep the smile off of his face. He swiped the keycard and led Gavin into the room, flipping on the lights. “Okay, Pet. Off with the coat and on your knees in front of me.” The android went and stood expectantly at the corner of the furthermost bed in the room.

Gavin made a face as they entered the room and there were… two beds? He cocked his head in clear confusion, but he obeyed. The coat was hung on the rack and then he made his way over to Nines and settled onto his knees. He looked up at Nines curiously. “Then can you at least tell me why there are two beds?”

“No.” Nines looked down at his submissive. The outfit he’d picked out was pink and frilly, with a gauzy see-through top and pink panties in lace that really were not Gavin’s size at all. He had matching pink knee socks with lace adorning the top. He was delicious.

Nines caressed Gavin’s face lightly, making sure the other man was looking up at him. “You’ve been very bad today. So much so, that I had to think up an entirely new way to punish you.”

Gavin wanted to glance at the other bed, suddenly feeling very anxious for a reason he didn’t fully understand. Well, that wasn’t too new, he was usually an anxious mess, but Nines’ tone had him really uncertain. He leaned into Nines’ touch. “I’m not going to enjoy this one, am I?” He muttered, somewhat bashfully.

Just in time for the door to open.

Gavin immediately felt the heat leap to his face, his cheeks and ears going pink bright enough to match his outfit as he realized he was about to be caught like _this_ in front of some stranger. Except it wasn’t a stranger. As his head jerked around to see who was barging in on them, he locked eyes with Lieutenant Anderson and and… Connor?!

Hank whistled appreciatively as he shut the door and ushered Connor inside ahead of him. “Nice choice.” He complimented Nines even as he started taking Connor’s coat away from him. The shocked android’s LED was bright red and he seemed too frozen to protest the coat being removed.

With the coat gone, Connor’s outfit was also revealed and it was equally as cute and embarrassing. His instead was a baby blue. His top was sheer and the ends were trimmed with a soft and fluffy fabric. He had on a tiny pair of matching shorts and a blue garter on one leg. “Hank,” he whimpered softly, trying in vain to cover himself up.

Hank stepped up behind Connor, sliding his arms around the android protectively. “After how naughty you’ve been, we had to come up with a suitable punishment. I told you to stop instigating Gavin, and now you two will have to play together instead.” He touched Connor’s jaw and tilted his gaze back toward him. “All of our usual rules apply — if you can’t handle this, safe word and we go home.”

Connor glanced between Hank and the other pair but ultimately pressed his lips in a thin line. “I can do this,” he insisted. If anything, at least he’d get to see Gavin as embarrassed as he was.

Hank smiled and kissed his lover’s neck. “That’s my good boy.”

“Same deal for you too, Pet. You can safe word out.” Nines reminded his submissive as well.

Gavin was shaking with poorly contained anger, but he was also so mortified that he was positively rooted in his spot. He was still on his fucking knees in front of Nines while Connor fucking stared at him. Fucking hell. If Connor wasn’t bailing neither was he. He looked away from Connor as if he couldn’t care less that he was there. “It’s whatever. I’m fine.” It was also a hell of a lot easier when he focused on Nines instead of Connor. Because all of his damn embarrassment had him fucking hard anyway, so it was a win-win situation he guessed.

“I thought so,” was Nines’ only reply. “Stay.” he commanded. He opened up a bag he’d brought with him and retrieved two sets of cloth wrist cuffs from it. He threw one pair to Hank and returned to Gavin to tie up his hands behind his back. “This is still a punishment, so I’m going to use you. This is to prevent you from trying to touch yourself.”

Hank caught the wrist cuffs with a smirk as he guided Connor over to sit in front of the second bed. “On your knees.” Connor obeyed and then, tentatively, placed his arms behind his back the way Gavin had. “Very good.” He fastened the cuffs on Connor and made sure they were snug before he ran his finger over one of Connor’s nipples as he retreated to flop on the foot of the bed.

Connor moaned softly at the touch, his face still red as anything as he looked up at Hank. No matter how much he tried to keep his eyes only on his Dom, he could see the other pair out of the corner of them. There was no escaping the fact that Gavin was going to know what he sounded like either. He shuddered. He really wished the whole thing wasn’t turning on him so much.

Gavin really hated that Hank and Connor of all fucking people could see him like this, but what he really hated was how fucking eager he was. When Nines was finished with his hands, Gavin opened his mouth expectantly.

“So eager to get fucked in front of other people, huh, Pet?” Nines teased, pleased that despite the circumstance, his submissive was still ready and willing for him. Now if only his obedience would transfer outside of the bedroom. He laughed softly to himself as he got his cock out. He stroked himself a few times before holding onto Gavin’s head and pressing deeply into his throat.

Gavin made a derisive sound in the back of his throat. He didn’t want to admit how excited this all made him, but it was clear in these lacy little things and… fuck, if he didn’t want Nines to use him. He always wanted that. Then Nines was pushing inside his mouth, driving his cock down his throat as Gavin whimpered and moaned around the android’s cock.

Hank unbuttoned his own pants and pulled himself out for Connor. “C’mere and suck me off, Con. You can’t let him out do you, can you?”

Connor’s expression was fiercely determined as he leaned forward to take Hank into his mouth. But soon all that was on his mind was the way the older man tasted and the feel of precome dripping into his mouth as he sucked. It escaped him for a little that there was anyone else here.

Nines tugged hard on Gavin’s hair. “They know how much you like having my cock in your throat now.” he hissed. “Do you want me to show them how much come you can swallow too?”

Damnit. Gavin glanced over at Connor, half expecting the other man to balk but he was shaking with excitement as he swallowed his lieutenant’s cock. Well fuck. Gavin refocused on Nines as his hair was yanked, sucking harder as he pressed his face more firmly to Nines’ pelvis. If he didn’t have a cock in his mouth he’d be begging for Nines’ come.

Hank gently cupped Connor’s cheek as well, stroking his finger along the android’s pale flesh, and then he began to fuck Connor’s face.

Whimpering as Hank’s cock slipped deeper into his throat, Connor’s hands struggled against his bonds. He was so hard and his own cock strained against the tiny blue shorts, leaving a small wet spot as he leaked precome. He could hear Gavin nearby, getting fucked in much the same way he was, but that only made him want to have Hank come faster for him.

It wasn’t very long before Nines came with a soft groan, his excessive flood of come pouring down Gavin’s throat. He generally always choked on it eventually despite the eager attempts to swallow all of it. At the very end Nines pulled back and finished on his submissive’s face. “What a pretty Pet, already so messy.” he praised.

Gavin moaned against Nines’ cock as he felt him coming. Fuck if he didn’t love that sound, and then he was struggling to swallow all of Nines’ and failing miserably. A choking sputter escaped him right before Nines pulled back and splattered his face with the sticky substance. Gavin coughed and groaned, cock aching. “Nines,” he whimpered eagerly. “Let me come, please.”

Hank glanced over at the pair. Weren’t they just something else? He’d never seen someone come that much and he certainly didn’t expect to see Gavin trying so hard to swallow it all; even with tears in the corners of his eyes and his dick leaking precome. Hank’s fingers curled in Connor’s hair as he held him down and began fucking his throat harder. “Fuck, Con…” He groaned lowly, “I’m so close.”

Nines petted Gavin’s hair. “Patience, love. Let’s wait for our friends, hmm?” He knew Gavin would not be pleased about him watching Connor getting face-fucked.

Connor moaned helplessly against Hank’s cock until finally he came and the android could feel the hot come running down his throat. He hadn’t beaten Gavin, unfortunately, but he’d still made his Dom come. He looked at Hank with a pleased expression and come still dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Hank smiled warmly, panting with satisfaction. “You did so good, Con.”

Gavin leaned into Nines’ touch, still panting softly to catch his breath. He wanted Nines so badly but he could be patient. Or so he thought. Watching Connor swallow all of Hank, with only a little bit of come escaping him made Gavin grit his teeth in frustration. Damn android out doing him. He glanced at the pair again and then up at Nines, frowning a little to see Nines watching them. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face against Nines’ crotch and began to place kisses along the shaft.

“Don’t be jealous,” Nines murmured. “It’s your ass that I’m going to fuck.” The android helped Gavin to his feet and then bent him over the bed so that he was facing the other couple. He kneeled down behind his submissive and tugged the lacy panties out of the way. Knowing there was no way Gavin could hide his face at all, he spread his ass wide and then started licking him.

That simple statement made Gavin’s dick twitch with need. “Nines.” He glanced at the pair and then back to his Dom. Usually he’d be pleading to be fucked but he couldn’t bring himself to beg in front of Connor. Not until he was bent over the bed and Nines’ tongue started teasing his ass. Gavin shuddered roughly, back arching as he pressed himself against Nines’ mouth. “Oh fuck, Nines!” He shuddered again, bit his lip for a moment, and then broke down completely. “Fuck me, I can’t fucking take it. I need your cock!”

Connor watched for a few moments before whimpering and nuzzling himself against Hank’s cock. “I need you too, please fuck me, Hank.” He was still unbearably hard and irritated at the fact that Gavin was getting all the attention now.

Hank had momentarily been caught up in the sight of Nines eating Gavin’s ass and turning the usually spiteful man into a desperate kitten begging to be fucked. That was _damned_ impressive. But Connor nuzzling his cock was considerably more distracting. “You’re both so jealous _and_ impatient.” Hank helped Connor to his feet and guided him to the edge of the bed, taking Nines’ cue to force Connor watch Gavin get nailed. He tugged the little blue shorts down to Connor's knees and plunged his fingers into Connor’s ass, knowing full well that the self-lubricating android didn’t need the prep, but oh how he’d mewl once he failed to get what he so desperately wanted.

“No, no,” pleaded Connor, grinding himself desperately against Hank’s hand. He didn’t want fingers! It didn’t help that he had to look at Gavin the whole time he was begging the older man to properly fuck him. It was strange but intriguing to see his coworker in this sort of state. Gavin was also pleading with his Dom, his face still flushed with need and shame, come still drying on his face. He was pathetic. About as pathetic as Connor felt in that moment. “Fuck me, fuck me,” he whined, his dick rubbing against the bedsheets and throbbing between his legs. Somewhere in his haze, he realized he liked having Nines and Gavin watch him get fucked by Hank and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

Gavin felt his stomach twist oddly at the sight of Connor across from him. There was no avoiding his presence in the room, begging just as loudly as he was and just as desperately too. He hated that Connor was seeing him like this, bound and dressed up in frilly shit, begging with a need that he couldn’t fucking resist. “Nines, fuck, fuck! Please!” He rocked his ass back, whimpering. “I need you.” He buried his face in the sheets for a moment, embarrassed by the heat in his cheeks, but despite himself he was soon looking back up at Connor, watching him as he pleaded with his own Dom.

“So impatient,” Hank repeated, but he slipped his fingers out and exchanged them for his cock. A devious smirk touched his lips as he caught the flash of furious jealousy go through Gavin’s eyes, and then he slammed himself into Connor’s ass.

“Yes, yes, Hank,” Connor moaned out as he finally got what he wanted — and before Gavin too. He’d smile smugly at the other man but honestly he didn’t have it in him. Instead his pleading continued on. “More, harder, there, Hank, yes,” the words spilled from his mouth rapidly as he got fucked.

Nines forced Gavin to simply watch Connor get fucked for a few moments, loving the feeling of his submissive trembling against him, in need, in anger, before he finally stood up himself. He quickly lubed himself up and lined his cock up against Gavin’s ass. “You always take your punishments like such a good boy, Pet. Now I want you to show everyone what you look like when you come.” he said and pushed all the way into Gavin in one hard movement.

Watching Connor’s satisfaction had been almost cruel, but Gavin forgot all that when Nines praised him. Gavin didn’t have time to reply before Nines was inside of him and he was sobbing with pleasure. “Oh fuck, fuck, Nines! So good!” He shuddered roughly and ground himself down into Nines’ firm thrusts. “Harder, please, harder!” He moaned into the sheets.

Hank gave Connor what he wanted, rewarding his desperation with action. Harder, yes, and faster, driving Connor toward his orgasm… and then Nines was fucking Gavin and Gavin was much louder than Hank had anticipated. “Listen to him,” Hank teased in Connor’s ear, “he almost begs as well as you do.”

Connor couldn’t tell if he was more turned on or more annoyed at that. Either way, the flood of different sensations in him had him coming way before he usually did. He rut his hips against the bed as he came onto the sheets, almost screaming Hank’s name. 

Hank groaned roughly in Connor’s ear, coming deep inside his ass as Connor screamed for him. “Fuck, Con. Good boy. Your ass feels so fucking good.”

“Well isn’t he pretty when he comes,” Nines commented to Gavin softly. He smacked his submissive’s ass hard. “Don’t you want him to see how pretty you are too?”

Gavin snarled for a moment at that comment, but Nines’ smack tore a desperate cry from Gavin’s lips. “Don’t, fuck, don’t care… Just want you to not take your eyes off me.” He ground his ass back against Nines’ cock. 

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, yanking him up despite his inability to balance himself in that position, and Nines’ lips were pressed against his.

“Is that better? Now they can watch you ruin those little pink panties.”

Gavin sobbed as he desperately stole kisses from Nines. He couldn’t stop himself from coming, or from crying Nines’ name over and over again against his lips. “Mine mine mine, I love it. Fuck I love it.”

Nines kept Gavin tight against him as he came, filling his submissive up completely and then some. He dropped Gavin back to the bed as he finished and came a little on his ass as well, making sure the panties were now dripping wet on both sides. He smirked as Gavin shuddered and come poured down the insides of his thighs. “Good boy, good Pet. I’m so proud.”

Gavin laid helplessly on the bed, shaking and twitching, covered in come and fucked out. “So good,” he moaned as even more come dripped down his thighs.

Hank was still leaning against Connor, his dick buried deep in his ass as he watched the little show Nines and Gavin put on. Though, to be honest, he was fairly certain Gavin had forgotten all about them during his orgasm. It didn’t surprise him to see how much rougher they were compared to his relationship with Connor, though he was surprised by how obedient and honest Gavin became when he was completely exhausted of his pretenses.

“What do you think, Con?” He muttered in his lover’s ear. “Want to do this again some time?”

Connor just nodded weakly, too worn out to articulate the reason why. But this had been much more fun than he thought it would be.


	13. Hank/Connor: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Hank/Connor narrative.

**11\. Crossdressing** (Hank/Connor)

“W-What is this, Lieutenant?”

“An outfit. I think you’d look good in it.”

Connor was flushed pink and his LED seemed to be stuck on red as he peered at the box’s contents. A lacy white skirt and a charming blue blouse, there was even a lovely little choker sitting on top of it all. It wasn’t something he’d ever imagined himself in and the thought of putting it on was mortifying… and yet he felt his dick twitch as he imagined it.

Himself at Hank’s side, dressed in these lovely clothes… Were there underwear too?

He lifted each item out as he inspected them. Next to a set of white knee-highs with matching garter belts was a pair of cute baby blue panties complete a pretty ribbon on the front and sheer lace back. He wouldn’t be able to hide anything from his lieutenant in these.

He bit his lip.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to wear clothing like this…” He started, his LED still flashing red. “Is this… really something you’d like to see me in?”

“Very much so… Are you against wearing it? I can return it…” Hank’s intense expression had become more gentle, concerned. 

Connor hesitated, LED flashing red for a moment longer and then rolled back to yellow at last, then scooped the box up into his arms. He held it against his chest, feeling foolish and excited. “Let me go try it on!” Hank just smiled, but it made Connor’s heart flutter.

Nervously he fled into the bedroom with his gift.

Hank had been so meticulous with the details of his outfit that Connor was certain he had included shoes with it. A quick scan of the room located a box that wasn’t usually there. His LED rolled to blue as he made his way over to it and checked inside to find a pair of lovely Maryjanes with blue ribbons for laces. In his measurements, of course. Connor was beaming, his cheeks burning with pleasure and excitement and a thrilling sense of embarrassment. Hank had been so thorough!

He stripped out of his clothing, folding them all neatly aside, and began getting dressed.

He was hard so the underwear didn’t quite want to fit, but everything else fit him like a glove. The choker covered his adam’s apple, and the blouse was fitted without being clingy, the skirt was the perfect mix of lace and tulle so that it gave him the illusion of hips. He watched himself in the mirror as he slid on the stockings, aware of how much he could see of the blue undergarments when he wasn’t careful how he moved. When he had the heels on and bent over completely you could see everything: his ass, his balls pressed against the little fabric straining to contain himself and his aching erection.

He stood up straight and smoothed his outfit out, trembling at the sight of the android in the mirror. Not himself but not a stranger either. His gut twisted with excitement that he couldn’t fully understand and he hurried back out into the living room where Hank waited for him on the sofa.

“What do you think?” Connor’s LED was red all over again. Excited. Nervous. Hopeful? Aroused. So aroused. He couldn’t stand how hard he was. He was physically trembling as he stood before Hank, waiting for his verdict.

“Fuck Con,” Hank breathed. “You look like a fucking wet dream.”

Connor’s LED immediately turned blue again and he crossed the room with more confidence than he’d felt yet. He liked this outfit, a lot, but he was fairly certain he was about to be taking it all back off.

“Does it all fit properly?” Hank asked, tongue running along his lips.

“Everything except for this…” Connor pouted as he lifted his skirt, revealing his hard cock already dripping with precum.

Hank grinned. “Well take them off for now, I think we can make the outfit work.” He unzipped his pants as he spoke and Connor shuddered with excitement.

“Okay, Lieutenant.”


	14. Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin are like cats and dogs around each other. They just can't seem to get along -- unless their Doms give them a little push.
> 
> Part two of a multipart series that I've simply dubbed "Partners", co-written with my Connor. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahaha! I have defeated my sickness and posting has resumed! It'll take a little bit to catch up all the prompts. So today will be a multi-chaptered day. Woot!

**12\. Licking | Pet Play | Costume** (Hank/Con + Nines/Gav)

Connor and Gavin were on their knees, facing each other, each ‘dressed up’ for their second ‘playdate’. This time the theme was Pets and their Doms seemed especially pleased with showing off their subs to each other. Hank and Nines sat side by side on Nines’ sofa, admiring each others’ work. 

Connor was, as might be expected, a puppy. Pointed golden ears, a lovely blue collar with tags that stated he belonged to Hank and where to return him when lost, and - Hank’s favorite - a vibrating butt plug complete with a fluffy golden tail. Hank proudly showed Nines the dial as he amped it up and watched the tail ‘wag’ as Connor began to whimper desperately. Nines chuckled appreciatively before Hank dialed it down to the low thrum it had been set on previously. Connor shuddered and sighed, cock aching for attention, but he wasn’t going to be outdone by Gavin this time.

Hank hadn’t expected Gavin’s outfit as much, but it certain suited the sour-faced man once it settled in. A Siamese Cat, Nines had explained — because they were prone to being moody and talkative, and they both knew how Gavin couldn’t keep his barbed tongue to himself. He had cute little cat ears, bondage mitts that prevented him from using his hands properly, a sweet little pink collar with a bell, and, of course, Gavin’s tail. Another vibrating plug, though this one was creamy and tipped in black to match the Siamese trait. Nines had been teasing Gavin with the settings since before Hank and Connor had even arrived by now the man was quivering with both need and clear frustration.

Nines leaned back, crossed his legs, and smiled deviously. Gavin nearly shrank back from that smile, he knew it always meant something he wouldn’t enjoy.

“Gavin, be a good kitten and give our new puppy friend a proper kiss.”

Gavin made a sound of displeasure low in his throat, but he’d earned this fucking punishment. Connor had fucking tried to get away with teasing him about his relationship and, of course, he’d fucking gotten pissed and started a damned argument with him! But damnit. Slowly he rolled his eyes and turned to face Connor with a look perfectly suiting to the cat outfit he was dressed in.

Connor glanced to Hank briefly before he was met with a wet sloppy lick from Gavin. The human smirked at him as he reeled in surprise. Then Hank chuckled and Connor’s cheeks were immediately on fire. He glanced back to his Dom before the older human nodded to him.

“Go ahead, Con, give him a nice kiss in return.”

The android bit back a frown and then leaned in and gave Gavin’s cheek the smallest flick of his tongue, showing his obvious disgust in return.

“Tsk.” Nines shook his head. “They really haven’t learned their lesson yet, have they?” He abruptly spun the dial on Gavin’s plug to a much higher number.

Gavin sneered back at Connor — until the vibration in his plug shot up and he let out a horribly undignified moan. His back arched and he bit down on his lip as he melted into shuddering roughly. “N-Nines!” He gasped.

Hank smirked. “No, it really seems they haven’t.” Hank admired his lovely submissive for a moment and then smiled tenderly. He started slowly twisting the dial, letting the vibration build. “Since you held back, Con, I want you to try again: on the lips this time, and don’t stop until I tell you to. Or this will keep going up.”

Connor whimpered but he crawled forward again to where Gavin was writhing helplessly. He gently ran his tongue over the other man’s lips, still hesitant.

Nines slid the dial back down just a smidge. “Kiss him back, Gavin.”

Gavin barely seemed to be paying attention, but he obeyed Nines without question this time. He pressed toward Connor and thrust his tongue into the android’s mouth as he licked him.

“Mmph!” Connor made an odd noise against Gavin’s mouth as his kisses intensified, but somehow he found himself kissing back. The more the vibration increased, the more he cared less about who he was doing this with and more about the fact that it was at least some kind of relief. When they broke apart, panting, strands of saliva still joined both their lips.

“Much better,” praised Nines, pleased at how it wasn’t really that difficult to get both of them into it.

Hank eased the dial back down a bit as he admired Connor panting and drooling like the horny pup he was. “See, I knew our boys could play nice together if they tried. What do you say, Nines: have they earned their reward?”

“I think so,” Nines agreed. He got down behind Gavin and rubbed his ass. “What do you say, Pet? I’ll fuck you now but you have to look at Connor the whole time.”

Gavin shuddered, arching his ass into Nines’ touch. “Fuck, please, anything. I’ll even make out with him. Please,” he whimpered as he ground his ass into his Dom, “please fuck me!”

Hank couldn’t help but find the sight of Gavin actually groveling pretty fucking hot. The arrogant pissant needed to be put into place and damn if Nines didn’t do a pretty job of it. He slipped off the couch and joined Connor. “Are you going to let him out do you, Con?” He fondled the android’s balls with one hand while he upped the vibration of the plug with the other. “Do you want me to fuck you in front of Gavin again?”

Connor arched into Hank’s touch desperately. “Yes, please, please, please,” the android whined. It was embarrassing to get fucked in front of Gavin, to be forced to make out with him; and that only made his cock ache more.

“Good kitty,” Nines replied and carefully slid the tail out of his submissive’s ass. He added some lube but immediately pushed into Gavin and waited a moment, stroking his back lovingly. “You’re going to make out with Connor like the little horny slut you are, Pet.”

“Good boy, Con.” Hank echoed. He matched Nines’ actions, removing the tail plug and exchanging it for his cock… but oh, did Nines have a fucking way with words. Even his cock got harder hearing the way the android spoke to his submissive and damn if Gavin didn’t love it too. Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair before giving it a tug. “Don’t hold back, Con, I want a good show while I fuck you.”

Gavin made a desperate little noise as Nines finally filled him up with his cock. The scarred human pressed back against his Dom, moaning low in his throat at finally being relieved of some of his torment. The depth, the pressure… It was so much more satisfying than the never-ending buzz of sensation that was the tail plug. But he wasn’t going to risk losing his ‘reward’, so he turned on Connor with a hungry need.

He pressed his lips to Connor’s own as Hank released his hair and thrust his tongue against Connor’s lips as he did. He tasted surprisingly good, or perhaps everything was just better when Nines was fucking him.

Connor kissed Gavin in return, eagerly pressing his ass back against Hank’s cock as if to say, _I’m good too, please give me my reward!_ But when Hank started moving, all he could think about was how amazing everything felt and he just as eagerly wrapped his tongue around the other man’s.

Nines began a smooth motion inside of Gavin, still petting his back occasionally to let him know he was pleased. He wished he’d thought of teaming up with another Dom before. The sight of both their subs lost in a lust filled haze was absolutely delicious. He was almost starting to wish they’d get into trouble more often.


	15. Submission: Gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun extra for [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984233).

**13\. Gags | Cream/Mudpie** (Nines/Gavin)

“We’re going to be working on your ability to keep quiet today,” Nines announced with a playful grin.

As he’d anticipated, Gavin’s reaction was perfectly expected. A hint of curiosity followed by the immediate realization that he would struggle to be successful at this task and that it would take longer for him to receive what he so desperately wanted. Gavin squirmed, pouting slightly, and then firmly bit his lip in defiant obedience.

Nines was never sure how his kitten had perfected this ability to do as he was told while looking as positively opposed to it as possible.

But he loved it.

The android leaned in, cupping his lover’s cheek tenderly, and then completed the motion to kiss those angrily pressed lips. Instantly he felt Gavin relaxing against him, melting into the affection he so desperately craved. Another kiss and another, and Gavin had melted into his proper kitten state: arms around Nines’ neck, clinging to him as he stole kisses with growing desperation. When Nines’ glanced down, his submissive was already hard for him.

“That’s a good pet,” Nines praised softly.

Gavin leaned back, panting, but grinned proudly. See, I can be quiet! His expression said, but aside from his cocky grin he said nothing.

Nines chuckled. “Hmm… Well, since you were such a good kitten already, I suppose I’ll make tonight easier on you than I had intended. We’ll use a gag, then you can cry for me as much as you need to.”

Gavin cocked his head and curiosity broke his silence. “What are we going to be doing?”

Nines had already gotten up to select a gag from their growing collection — Gavin really couldn’t help himself when Nines was playing with him, and it amused him terribly to tease Gavin with silence that he knew he couldn’t maintain. “We’ve had a busy week and I haven’t been able to use your ass nearly as much as I’d like.” He selected a nice pink ball gag before returning to Gavin. “I intend to make up for lost time.” Gavin’s cock twitched and he bit his lip to snuff his excitement. Nines smiled to himself. “Let’s make a nice show of it, shall we?”

Gavin pressed his lips together, then darted his tongue out to wet his lips before he dared to speak again. “Yes, Nines.”

This was one of Nines’ favorite parts. Making Gavin sit obediently as he ‘dressed’ him. First his play collar, then the soft pink leather cuffs on his ankles and wrists. His arms were bound over his head, allowing only his hands room to squirm, today his legs were bound to the upper part of the headboard — lifting them over his head and exposing his ass for Nines’ pleasure. Gavin accepted all of this without complaint, his breathing growing heavier and heavier the longer they went. By the time he was all ‘dressed up’ as Nines put it, his eyes were screaming for more. 

Nines watched him carefully, watched the way his lips parted and then pressed shut, the way his tongue darted out and then back in. He wanted so badly to beg.

Before he put the gag in, Nines gave Gavin a very serious look. “You remember how to safe word out of this once I gag you?” Gavin squirmed, twisted a hand up to flick Nines off, and grinned like a devil. Nines chuckled. “Good boy, and?”

“I tap out SOS.”

“Very good.” Nines stole a moment to kiss Gavin deeply, leaving his submissive gasping for more with the most pitifully longing look… and then gagged him.

Once he was done, Nines stepped back and surveyed his work. Beautiful. He snapped a few photos for their personal collection.

By the time he’d lubed Gavin up properly, his kitten was squirming and trying desperately to rut into the attention. No luck. His current position prevented him from being able to rock his hips down for more. Before he’d even pressed his cock to Gavin’s ass he could hear his pet whining desperately through the gag. He was probably begging to be fucked. Nines teased him, rubbing the head of his cock along Gavin’s ass and pressing just the tip inside before pulling back again.

Gavin was making all sorts of sweet noises now, all of them drowned down into a single muffled note by the gag in his mouth. Then he thrust inside of him and Gavin’s note rose in a cry of pleasure. It wouldn’t stay like that for long. Nines intended to push his pet today, to really stuff his ass full of cum and see just how much his human could take.

He kept his orgasm cycles short, cumming twice before Gavin reached his first climax. There was already so much cum gushing out of his stuffed ass, but Nines kept fucking him. Gavin was a mess, his mess. Never had he ever expected to meet someone like this human, who loved to be fucked and fucked past his limit… and then still more. At some point his moans shifted from pleasure to pain, but he never tapped out, and then from pain to a delirious need before his second climax — and he blacked out. 

Nines creased his movements for a moment to check Gavin’s vitals, and once he confirmed that his lover was safe to continue, he fucked him until he woke up and started crying for more again.

Gavin always came the hardest this time. Sloppy, covered in Nines cum, exhausted and overstimulated, waking up with Nines’ dick still moving inside of him, he’d sob and sob, but his hips ground relentlessly into each thrust. If the gag was out he’d be saying how he couldn’t take anymore, how his ass was going to burst, but he had never used the safe word. Now was no different. There were tears in his eyes as he cried muffled words against his gag, but he didn’t tap out.

Nines came and Gavin lost it, cumming with a loud cry that even the gag couldn’t stop, then slumped limply into the bed. He was still for a moment, not unconscious but utterly exhausted, and Nines contemplated pushing his lover for another round… instead he pulled out abruptly and admired the sight of his cum gushing out of Gavin’s ass.

“You’re a fucking mess,” Nines sighed with satisfaction as he snapped photos of the cum oozing out of his submissive’s ass. “When I get you cleaned up I’ll show you all these nice photos of your ass stuffed with my cum.”

Gavin moaned something incoherently and flicked him off. Nines chuckled. “I’m already done, pet.” But he undid the gag and Gavin chuckled weakly. 

“I know, but you’re such an ass.” Gavin replied, tone tired but affectionate.

Nines kissed him once for every binding he undid, letting his submissive down slowly before wrapping him up in his arms. “You did so good, though. You took so much.” Nines was always so proud of what Gavin could handle. “I bet you’re stiff though. Let’s get a warm bath and then I’ll massage all those kinks out.”

Gavin snickered. “Even your amazing hands can’t massage all the kink out of me.”

Nines laughed and lifted Gavin up into his arms. “You’re right. You’re one kinky little brat.”

Gavin just smiled and buried his head against Nines’ chest. Nines didn’t quite hear it, but he knew what his lover had mumbled and anyway. “I love you too, kitten.”


	16. a metal heart: Tentacle AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this is... an AU.... of an AU? Heh. Either way, here’s Connor from “[a metal heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160945)” getting a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! DUBCON!

**14\. Tentacles** (Connor)

Every now and then they let him out. It was like a reward for behaving or something. They’d give him a specific task and, if he completed it without complaint, they gave him something he wanted. Today a scientist was giving him a tour, explaining why the organization they were a part of was so important; why Connor should be honored to have been built as a part of it.

He nodded along and made typical noises suggesting he agreed or was interested (as he’d seen others scientists doing), but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was fixated on something down one of the hallways he’d passed.

The scientist hadn’t noticed him lagging behind and, when he looked up again, he was alone.

Curiosity won out the day and Connor gently pressed open the door. No alarms, no resistance. He entered the room, full of strange cells like the one he was usually kept in, but these were all empty. All except one. This cell held the strange thing that had stolen Connor’s attention: an amorphous shape made of shadows that flickered before him, never the same creature twice. Connor placed his hand to the glass… and the shadow returned the gesture.

For a moment they both sat there, touching each other through the glass, and then Connor found himself reaching for the door. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew the creature inside the cage was as lonely and cut off as he was. There wasn’t much he could do, but he could give it a chance at freedom. It was more than he had.

The creature was immediately in front of the door when it opened. For a second Connor was certain the creature was happy, it flickered into a shape that was vaguely humanoid, vaguely like him… and then it surged forward and engulfed him.

“W-What are you doing!?” Connor squirmed, but the more he fought the tighter the creature held him. Every attempt at escape created another tentacle like appendage to hold that arm or that leg still until he was completely immobilized in the empty dark. “Stop! Please! I only wanted to help!”

His clothes were being torn away as he writhed and suddenly he felt something slick sliding along his body. Everything felt electric, like the strange tendrils brushing his cock or the one that squeezed across his chest, rubbing against his nipples as it squirmed ceaselessly against him. He shuddered and whimpered, body aching with fear but also a burning need. Then he saw the thick rounded tendril press against the curve of his ass.

“N-No! That won’t fit! It’s too big!”

Heedless of his words, the tentacle pressed to his ass and then slowly forced its way inside. The thing was strangely slick as it pushed slowly into him and, despite the sensation that he was going to tear apart at any moment, it did fit. And it felt good. Connor’s back arched as his cock hardened and the thing inside him began to move. It was pumping in and out of him, fucking him, and Connor could see the bulge that thick tendril pressed against the flat of his stomach as it moved in and out.

He whimpered softly, moving against the sensation, then let out a desperate moan as it began to pick up speed. It felt good, so good, why? Another tendril brushed his cock and he couldn’t help himself, he came with a cry of desperation. “Ah, fuck! Please, please don’t stop!” And his strange creature didn’t. It fucked him over and over again until suddenly he felt the tendril inside of him thicken.

“Ahn?” Connor cried out, eyes going wide. How could it get any bigger? It was already huge! No, no it wasn’t just one, there was another, and a third pressed to his lips, driving in between his parted lips. “Wa-nmph!”

His words were abruptly silenced as he was fucked from both ends. The twin tendrils hammered his ass, distending his stomach even more as the one in his mouth began to pump a strange fluid down his throat.

It was good, better than good! He needed it!

He greedily gulped at the sweet precum pouring down his throat until another sensation drew his attention away. Something hot blossomed inside of him and he realized, even as he came, that the creature had just cum inside of him. It didn’t end either. As deep inside him as it was, it pumped him full of more and more of this hot substance until his stomach was swollen like a pregnant woman’s belly.

Then the one in his mouth exploded and he was choking on more of this hot, addictive substance. He felt like he was drowning in it, but there wasn’t enough.

And then the tendrils were abandoning him, dropping his naked body into a messy heap on the floor. “P-Please?!” He sputtered, cum dripping off his lips, but he slowly became aware of what had stopped his pet. A man had stepped into the room and the creature shrank away from him in fear, retreating back into its prison. “N-No, wait… I need more!”

He was shaking and dripping, body quaking as cum gushed out of him, but the stranger only looked down at him and shook his head. “Can’t believe someone left one of their damned androids unattended.” The man placed a foot on his swollen stomach and pressed down, watching with a vague amusement as cum literally flooded out of him. “They needed to take better care of their things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! Expect another batch like this tomorrow!


	17. Nines/Gavin: Overstimulated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra for a fic that my Connor and I haven't even posted yet. *GASP* Kinktober is full of so many mysteries!

**15\. Overstimulation | Uniforms**

Nines loved to play games. Not typical games, of course, but his own sadistic little games. Most of these focused on torturing Gavin and the man’s utter lack of patience. He hated waiting, and long days of nothing to do at work were even worse, so Nines had devised a ‘game’ for them especially for those painfully boring days.

The game only worked if Gavin was stuck riding around in his patrol car with nothing to do. The anal plug Gavin wore was small enough not to be too intrusive were he in need of working, but capable of reaching intense levels of vibration — the longer a certain level of pressure remained on it. That meant the longer Gavin sat, the more intense his toy became.

It turned waiting into an erotic challenge and not a mind-numbing exercise.

They shot flirty texts back and forth to each other and, when work was over, Gavin got a proper reward for resisting jacking off in some truck stop bathroom.

Nines’ game worked beautifully — unless days like today happened. There were always slow days, but today was awful. It felt like he’d only gotten out of the car once or twice to stretch his legs (and take the pressure off his vibrator, fuck!) and even those little walks hadn’t lessened the heightened sensation he was experiencing. By the time his shift let out he was practically running to Nines for relief.

“You’re such a mess, Gavin.” Nines purred as he pulled his lover into the back room with him.

“I don’t care, Nines… Please, please fuck me. I can’t take this!”

Gavin was shaking, absolutely rock hard in his uniform, and Nines couldn’t help but admire the sight. “Can’t take it? Did you take it out?”

“N-No.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“N-no!”

“Then I think you’re handling it quite well.” As he spoke he forced Gavin to sit on the desk and Gavin let out a miserable groan.

“No, fuck, fuck please. Nines. Please!”

“My horny little officer.” Nines leaned in and cupped his erection through his pants, massaging him as Gavin rut uselessly against him like a dog in heat. “I’m really very proud of you.” 

Gavin moaned, desperate and passionate, repeating his soft plea even as Nines pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

Nines smiled to himself and began to unbutton Gavin’s pants. “Just the pants though, dear, I want to make a mess of you in your uniform tonight.” It was always impressive how quick Gavin was to wriggle out of his clothes. The plug was vibrating intensely when Nines finally deactivated and removed it. He popped open a bottle of lube and slicked his cock as Gavin spread his legs invitingly. “Look how hard you are,” Nines teased as he pressed to his ass. “I bet you’ll come as soon as I put my cock inside of you.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin moaned as he pushed against Nines’s dick. “I can hold out better than that.”

Nines laughed as he leaned in to kiss Gavin. In the same motion he plunged his cock into Gavin’s ass and began fucking him relentlessly. Gavin didn’t make it as long as Nines did, but he held out for an admirably long time despite how overstimulated he was.


	18. Gasoline: Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra for [Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156788).

**16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine** (Gasoline Hank/Connor)

“I… really don’t get what you see in an old man like me…”

Hank’s cheeks were redder than usual, not quite flushed but definitely embarrassed by Con’s attention. The android was perched on his lap, as naked as Hank, but completely focused on his lieutenant’s body.

“You’re amazing, Hank.. All your imperfections are so perfectly you.” He gave Hank’s slight beer belly a playful squeeze, noting with a pleasant shudder how his abs tensed beneath the layer of fat. His lieutenant might not be in his prime anymore, but he was still strong and muscular.

“Yeah.. Yeah…” Hank muttered bashfully, until Connor’s wandering fingers found an old scar and he sucked in a surprised breath.

“Really, Lieutenant. Every inch of you tells a story. Your scars, your fat, your muscles…” Hank started to roll his eyes but Connor leaned in to kiss his lover and silenced the protest he was about to make. “You’re soft and strong, firm but gentle.” He sighed against Hank’s lips as he ground his hips against his lover. They had been frotting before Connor had gotten lost in the intricacies of Hank’s body. Now he pressed himself against the other man again and began to stroke their dicks together. “I love you, Hank. Every part of you.”

“Fuck, Con… You’re making me blush.”

Connor continued to stroke their cocks as he worked his way up Hank’s body. He dipped down to kiss Hank’s broad chest, lovingly kissing old, faded tattoos from a rebellious youth, and then lingered on a soft nipple. His tongue flicked out against the nub and Hank immediately let out a needy groan. Hank rocked his hips up against Connor’s touch, moaning with pleasure as Connor moved with him.

“Now I”m starting to think you’re just doing this to tease me,” Hank chided breathlessly.

Connor just laughed, his breath warm against the wet spot he’d left behind. “I just want to show you all the things I love about you. For example —” Abruptly he pushed Hank down onto the sofa and his head vanished between Hank’s thighs. Hank only got a gasp of Connor’s name out before he felt the android’s mouth close around his cock. It was a sensation he never fully got used to — not hot like a human’s mouth, but still soft and welcoming, and sucking on him like he’d found his favorite popsicle.

“Ah- fuck, Connor…” Hank was lost for a second, hips grinding up toward Connor’s eager mouth, before he refocused on Connor’s ass hovering in front of his face. Two could play at this game. With a devious smile, he ran his tongue from Connor’s asshole, down his balls, and then slipped his cock into his mouth. Connor moaned, the sound vibrating against Hank’s cock, and began to suck harder.

It didn’t take long for either of them to climax, not after how they’d been teasing each other all night, and soon they were both panting breathlessly as they wiped cum from their lips. Connor shifted, still on top of his lieutenant, and they pressed sloppy kisses to each others’ lips.

“You taste like my balls,” Hank teased.

“I know,” Connor sighed blissfully, “I love you so much.”

Hank blushed and just kissed Connor again. There really was no protesting. “I love you too, Connor.”


	19. Hank/Connor: Part 3

**18\. Fucking Machine** (Hank/Connor)

“I’ve got a special surprise for you today,” Hank announced as he lead Connor to their bedroom. “Since you’re so insatiable, I thought I’d get you something that can keep up with my android.”

“What?” Connor was baffled by Hank’s statement until they stepped into the bedroom. Immediately his eyes fell on the new item in the room: a padded bench and a fucking machine. “Hank! You didn’t have to, just because…” Connor’s face was vibrantly red and his LED matched. Hank just smiled as he shut the bedroom door and made his way toward Connor.

“I love you, Con. And your insatiable lust for my cock.” He cupped Connor’s chin and leaned in to kiss him. “I want to see how many times you can cum before you can’t take anymore.”

Connor shuddered and, still blushing, nodded eagerly. “I love you too, Hank… I…”

He was already hard, Hank could see the bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. It was so fucking hot. Hank moved past Connor and gave the bench a pat. “Get comfortable, you’re going to be here for a bit.”

Connor’s LED was blue now, but flashing vibrantly as he climbed onto the padded bench. The position was awkward, but Hank loved to tease him into awkward positions that even he struggled with. There was something terribly arousing to him about Hank pushing him to his limits and… well, this was undeniably one of those situations. He swallowed nervously as Hank bound his wrists and ankles to the bench. He could move, but not very well… and, fuck, that was a big dildo.

“Are we nice and lubricated, Con?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Hank grinned. “Good boy.” He lined up the machine and with the press of a button Connor was whimpering and moaning. Hank wiggled the remote in Connor’s view. “And with this, I can comfortably enjoy the view while controlling just how hard my love gets fucked.” Hank settled onto the bed while Connor’s moans rose to a delightful crescendo.

He’d left a bottle of whisky at the bedside and now he indulged himself in a glass as he watched the gorgeous sight of Connor being fucked stupid by a robotic arm. Even then Connor was beautiful and loud, crying out for more until Hank ramped the speed to something that made Connor blissfully incoherent. Connor was on his third orgasm when Hank could no longer ignore the burning need for release.

The older man undid his pants and slipped his cock out, stroking himself as he laid in bed and watched Connor. Connor was already drooling and sobbing from being relentlessly fucked, but now his eyes trained on Hank and his moans grew gradually more intense.

“What’s this, Con? You’re being fucked and you’re still getting off on watching me jack off?”

Connor whimpered and nodded. “Fuck,” he sputtered, his LED flashing yellow as he tried to focus, “yes.”

“Do you like knowing how hard you make me?” Hank moaned as he stroked himself slowly. “Or do you wish it was my cock in your ass? Filling you up with my cum?”

Connor cried out softly as he nodded intensely. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_! I want your cock!”

“Mmm, too bad. I’m enjoying this pretty display too much.”

Connor sobbed something incoherent, his LED flashing red then cycling back to yellow and then blue. He accepted his position, but his eyes never left Hank as his lover stroked himself. 

Hank was panting and shuddering softly, voice growing rougher with lust. “Cum with me Connor, let me see your beautiful face.”

On command, Connor came. Hank loved that every time, the way Connor _waited_ for the permission to let go, and when he did he made such a pretty mess of himself. Cum splattered his stomach as he screamed Hank’s name and the sight brought Hank to a growling climax of his own. “Nnn, fuck. Good boy.” He panted softly as he wiped his hand clean.

“Are you satisfied, Connor?”

The android had been quiet for a moment, LED flashing yellow, but a few moments into the machine’s cycle he was already moaning and writhing again, cock hard and dripping synthetic precum.

“Apparently not.” Hank chuckled quietly to himself.

Connor came over and over again for nearly an hour as Hank toyed with the settings. On the lowest Connor jeweled and sobbed for more — and on the highest he screamed for respite. It was a beautiful dance of teasing his lover, but even Hank was starting to wonder if Connor wasn’t pushing himself too much. The greedy thing kept saying he needed more and more and more, but Hank had noticed his LED had turned more yellow than blue, and now it was flashing red.

“Alright, Con. Cum for me one more time, and I’ll let you up.”

“No, no — fuck, please, I need more! S-So good!” His LED was still flashing red and he was shaking roughly in his bindings. “Please please, oh fuck, I’m cumming, Hank!” Connor’s words blurred into a slur of lust and screams until he abruptly went limp.

“Con?!” Hank hit the off button and scrambled off the bed to get Connor. “What the fuck? Con are you alright?” No reply, but Connor’s LED was still flashing red. “Do not make me call a tech over this, Con. I don’t know how to explain that I fucked my android out of service!” He unfastened the restraints and lifted his mess of a lover off the bench so that he could carry him to the bed. 

By the time he set him down, Connor’s LED flashed three times and cycled red - yellow - blue before his brown eyes opened and Connor made a gasping noise of surprise. 

“Oh fuck,” Hank gasped. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Connor glanced around, processing where he was and where he had been. “I’m so sorry, Hank! I must have overloaded my sensors and been forced to reboot! I… Are you alright?”

Hank pressed his forehead against Connor’s and sighed with relief. “Fuck, yeah, I’m okay. Just having a heart attack.” He laughed dryly. “I’ll be alright in a moment.”

Connor blushed, fingers curling around Hank’s arm as he pressed his lips together. “So, uhm… What is the likelihood that you’ll fuck me now?”

Hank burst into laughter before kissing Connor roughly. “You’re a mess, Con… but yeah, I’ll fuck you.”


	20. Partners: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Partners narrative.

**19\. Public**

Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but when Nines dragged Gavin away from their ‘double date’ to visit the restroom, he knew exactly what the pair planned to do. Whatever Nines had been doing to his submissive had resulted in Gavin breaking down in the middle of their conversation and Nines had simply excused them both. His smile was too smug to think it meant anything other than him winning one of their games, especially with the shame in Gavin’s posture as he was escorted to the restroom.

Connor had been sitting in Hank’s lap all night, but now he shifted to get into Hank’s pants. “Hank,” he whimpered, “fuck me.”

“What? Here?”

“Yes. Gavin’s getting it from Nines right now, and it isn’t fair.” He glanced over his shoulder at his Dom, face lightly flushed as he went on. “You’ve got me in a miniskirt with no underwear, I thought you’d planned for something like this.”

Hank chuckled. “I’d planned to fuck you in the cab on the way home not in the middle of a night club. Are you sure you can stay quiet?”

“Yes, yes. Please?”

Hank smiled and unzipped his pants before pulling himself out to press his dick to Connor’s ass. “Good boy, take all of me in and be quiet about it.”

Connor obeyed quietly, sliding himself down the length of Hank’s cock. “Nnnn, you’re so fucking hard… I think you were just as excited to do this as I was.”

“Yeah, but you’re not supposed to be the one asking for it.”

Connor was blushing as Hank started fucking him. It felt so fucking good that it was hard to keep his moans quiet, but he was a good boy. He kept his mouth shut as Hank’s pace got steadily harder.

By the time Nines and Gavin returned, he was having trouble controlling his expression and had started to slip little moans here and there. The pair sank into the booth with Gavin looking extremely cranky… and then they both noticed Connor’s expression. He was completely red in the face now, bouncing lightly with the force of Hank’s thrusts, and Hank was grinning smugly.

Connor whimpered. “H-Hank!”

Nines just arched a brow and leaned back. “And I thought Gavin was the needy one,” he chuckled.

“N-Not so hard, oh fuck…” He was trying so hard to be quiet but Hank was making it hard. He was breaking down, especially now that there were eyes on him. Nines and Gavin were both admiring the scene before them and Gavin’s ears had started turning pink.

“He’s way worse than me,” Gavin snarked but Connor had spent enough time with him recently to recognize the edge of jealousy.

“N-nnnn! You’re just jealous that I’m getting f-ucked and you ju-ust got a qu-ickie!” Connor shuddered, fingers clutching to the table. “H-Hank!”

“Connor,” Hank purred in the android’s ear, “Your ass is so tight all of a sudden, are you going to cum just because they’re watching you?”

“N-N-No!”

But he was. He was actually cumming because they were watching him get fucked by Hank. Despite wanting to hold back, to make this last as long as possible, he was brought to his climax by knowing they knew and mocking Gavin about it.

“You really are a dirty boy,” Hank chuckled, and kissed Connor’s ear. “I’m going to fill your ass up with my cum now.”

“Oh fuck, fuck yes, oh Hank!” He whispered when he wanted to scream, nearly doubling over the table as Hank’s cum filled his ass and he came all over his pretty little skirt. “C-Crap,” he whispered hotly as he slumped on the table. “I… I made a mess.”

Hank chuckled again, petting Connor’s back. “You did good, love.”

Nines laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Gavin. “How about we help clean our friends up and call it a night, pet?”

Gavin’s cheeks and his whole face were red now. “Y-Yeah. That’d be good.”


	21. Nines/Gavin: Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes!  
> 1: I moved some chapters around so that the Nines/Gavin narrative was all together at the beginning.  
> 2: This is an extra from yet another unposted fic, except this one is Nines/Gavin centric so look forward to my good BDSM boys!

**20\. Dirty Talk** (Nines/Gavin)

Nines had been sending him dick pics all afternoon. When he told him he had a short shift this morning the last thing he had expected was to be assailed with increasingly suggestive pics of his boyfriend. In fact, he was fairly certain that this was increasingly close to sexting at work and that was both embarrassing and incredibly arousing.

He couldn’t get home fast enough.

When he stepped inside, Nines was on the sofa looking incredibly smug as he played games on his phone. He was naked. And Gavin had a lovely view of _everything_.

“Damn, Nines.” Gavin muttered appreciatively.

Nines chuckled, glancing past his phone as if Gavin’s appearance was a mild inconvenience. “Oh? I thought you realized I was naked by now, I did send you pictures.”

“You’re such a bastard…” Gavin stalked toward the younger man and was immediately stopped by a look from Nines.

“I’m in the middle of a game,” he announced with a smirk. “Sit down and be patient.”

“What?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“…No.” Gavin sounded honestly surprised. Not because he’d been told what to do in such a stern tone, but because he was now fucking hard and sitting on his own floor while he awaited being acknowledged by a naked teenager playing a mobile game. When had this become his life? Why was he not upset by it?

Then his cats wandered over and began rubbing happily against him, purring in greeting, and Nines yawned and got up. “Oh,” he replied casually, “I see you’re busy now.” And he walked away.

Gavin sputtered. “What!?” He brushed the cats aside as he scrambled up to his feet. “Nines! You weren’t even playing a game!”

Nines turned toward him and smirked before vanishing into the bedroom. “Nope,” he announced as he walked away, “I lost the moment you kneeled for me… That was too fucking hot.” The younger man was chuckling now and Gavin was red in the face as he stormed into the bedroom after him.

“This is cruel and unfair,” he whined, only to nearly smack into Nines. A moment later he was up against the wall, being kissed roughly, and moaning against Nines’ lips. “Tease!” He gasped as their lips parted and Nines laughed warmly against his lips. Gavin could feel the heat of his breath, the warmth of his body, it was all wonderfully overwhelming.

“If you aren’t enjoying it, you can say so.” His look was knowing and, although Gavin was pink up to his ears, he knew exactly what his lover meant. 

It was true, and he didn’t want to, so he didn’t. “Ass.” He pouted.

Nines grinned and slid a hand up into Gavin’s hair to grab a fistful of dark locks. “Is that how you speak to me?”

Gavin whimpered. “No.”

Nines bit his lip gently and then pressed his knee up against Gavin’s crotch. “I didn’t think so.” Gavin was whimpering now, and pressing desperately against Nines’ knee. “Now, I want my slut on the bed, naked, and then I want to hear what he thought of my pictures.” Order finished, Nines dropped Gavin and the older man slumped momentarily in his daze.

“Nnn…” He stripped off his clothes thoughtlessly, letting them fall into a pool on the floor, and then went to lay on the bed. Nines directed him into position: on his back, legs open. “I loved all the pictures,” he admitted, “I loved seeing you all day and knowing you were waiting for me… It turned me on so fucking much when you sent me pictures of you jerking off… I wanted to come home, or touch myself in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Gavin was hard just thinking about it. “Because you told me not to.”

“What a good boy. Is that why you’re so hard right now?”

Gavin nodded fiercely. “I want you so bad, Nines. I’ve been waiting all day.”

“Did you like the picture of you, all fucked out and covered in my cum?”

“Yes.”

“And what are you?”

“I’m your slut.”

“That’s right, and what are you good for?”

“Being stuffed with your cum.”

“Very good. And what do you want?”

“I want your dick, Nines. I want you to use my ass until you’re satisfied with me.”

“Good boy, Gavin. You’ve been so good all day, following my orders. I have something very special for you now.”


	22. Eden's Apple: Captured

**27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall** (Gang Members/Gavin later Nines/Gavin)

Gavin gets captured by Nines' Gang while the Boss is away. They have some 'fun' with the poor detective before Nines can step in to rescue him.

 

WARNING: This chapter contains rape, non-consenual use of drugs, AND everything from the kinktober prompts. Read at your own risk!

============

Gavin woke with a pounding headache. Everything hurt, his arm was protesting the angle it was at, someone was laughing — no, more than one person — and his thoughts were fuzzy, swimming with confusion, jumbled. A groan escaped him as he was shoved further into the hard thing against his face. A brick wall?

[Read More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962/chapters/38552438)


	23. Eden's Apple: Stripping | Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from [Eden's Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962)

**28\. Stripping/Striptease | Humiliation** (Connor and Hank)

Twirling on the pole, watching horny humans admire him… Connor could live with this. It was nights when he had to accept ‘private clients’ that he hated the most. The last one had even hit him and his boss had been forced to come and personally remove him. Dancing was different. Here he had all the power. A dozen hands stretched out toward him, offering him dollar bills for a hint of personal attention.

He gave them what they wanted, a little wink or a blown kiss, dropping low as he unbuttoned his shorts and then pulling back up with a twirl — they hadn’t paid nearly enough to get those off of him.

Connor returned to the pole, grinding himself against it, and then pulled himself up. He was upside down, listening to the whistles and the applause, when his gaze locked on a pair of intense blue eyes across the room. The gray-haired man who belonged to those eyes wasn’t sitting at the stage where he was dancing like the rest of ‘patrons’, but even from the distance Connor was at he could see that he was hard. Suddenly the man’s hand reached between his legs, cupping himself through his jeans.

Connor’s stomach flipped in a surprisingly pleasant way.

Usually the idea of some creep jacking off for him didn’t make him feel like this.

Shoving the feeling down, he finished his routine and dropped to the floor, before crawling toward his audience. He mentally noted how much they had ‘earned’ and tucked it away into his garter belt. And then he looked up, seeking the handsome man… Who was now stroking himself beneath the table, his eyes still locked on Connor.

Connor’s cheeks flushed when their eyes met and the man help up a hundred dollar bill suggestively. So he wanted a private dance, did he? A whole hundred might make that worth his time, even for a pervert like him.

Connor rolled onto his back, making a nice show of sliding off his tight little shorts to a chorus of whistles, and then flicked them off into the audience. The onlookers went wild, whistling and cheering as he rolled back onto his knees. He made a show of his ass and the tight little thong attempting to contain all of him. Glancing between his legs, he winked and straightened up entirely.

Everyone was enraptured. His admirer was biting his lip.

Connor realized, a little too late, that he was staring, and obviously so at that. His mouth went dry and his eyes wide as he realized just what sort of reaction he was having to a patron. Without a second thought, he grabbed the remaining dollars on the stage and hurried off. At the curtain he turned and blew them all a kiss that had them screaming for more.

Oh good, maybe no one noticed his embarrassing boner, or perhaps they just thought it was part of the show. 

It wasn’t.


	24. Eden's Apple: Guilty Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Connor's favorite sort of kink: Guilty masturbation. This one's for him.
> 
>  
> 
> Excerpt from [Eden's Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962)

**31\. Any combination of the above: Masturbation | Humiliation | Voyeurism/Exhibitionism** (Hank/Connor)

Chest heaving, face flushed, Connor threw himself onto the sofa in the little dressing room. There wasn’t anyone scheduled to jump on right after him so he had a few minutes of peace. Except that his mind kept flashing to that man in the back, the intensity in his eyes, the way he touched himself without any restraint at just the _sight_ of him dancing. Now he was hard _and_ throbbing, his cock popping out of the little triangle of blue fabric that censored him from those hungry eyes.

He reached down, groping himself, and moaned aloud as he pictured his admirer’s large hands running over his body. “Fuck,” Connor breathed, arching his hips into the imaginary touch. “What I wouldn’t give…” He moaned and shuddered before grasping himself and beginning to jerk off.

Like hell he was going to walk the bar with a boner like this.

A low chuckle filled the room, startling Connor out of his masturbation and causing him to squeak with terror. “What are —“ He cut off mid sentence. It was the admirer and he had that hundred dollar bill in his hand again. “It’s you,” was all he could muster at the sight of him. 

“I think you enjoyed my show as much as I enjoyed yours,” the gray-haired man announced with a grin. “I thought I could come help… relieve… some of that tension for you.”

He was admiring Connor as he spoke, eyes lingering on the way Connor was stroking himself. Still stroking himself.

Connor whimpered. This was so fucking humiliating and yet.. and yet he was kicking out of his thong and spreading himself for the man. A band of dollar bills still adorned his thigh but he was so fucking hard he couldn’t think straight anymore. “This is your fault,” he replied at last, “why don’t you come here and take care of it?”

The man took a steadying breath at the gorgeous sight laid out before him. He was clearly torn for a moment before he closed the distance between them. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“I told you,” Connor replied softly, “you did this.”

The man slipped the hundred into his garter with the rest of the money and Connor’s cheeks momentarily flushed harder. The man hesitated for a moment then unbuttoned his pants. “Then let me apologize properly.” He leaned in, pressing his cock to Connor’s ass as he slid onto the little lounge seat with him. “You can call me Hank.”

Hank. Usually he didn’t get names. He also didn’t usually let strange men fuck him for free. That hundred was the fee for not telling his boss that some creep was jacking off in the club. He hooked his leg around Hank’s waist and pulled him closer, gasping with pleasure as he felt the man thrust inside of him. “Hnnn— You can call me — _ahh_ — Connor.”

“So Candy’s just the stage name, huh?” Hank teased as he began to move inside of him.

Connor whimpered, grinding his ass down against the massive cock that was filling him. So thick, so much bigger than the average john and, damnit, if it wasn’t so much better too. “Y-Yep.” He rocked down, moaning blissfully. “Oh god, yes… Like that and f-fuck! _There!_ Oh yes!” Hank actually listened to him, following his directions and his moans of pleasure until he had Connor positively drooling.

With Hank’s cock in him he felt like a dog in heat, fucking himself eagerly on the man’s massive cock as he drooled and whimpered and begged. Hank’s low moans were rough in his ear, encouraging Connor’s cries with whispered praise. “I don’t even have to thrust,” he muttered as he kissed Connor’s ear, “you’d fuck yourself on my cock for me.”

“C-Can’t help it! You feel so good…” It was true but… “Please don’t stop, I need it. I’m so close. Don’t stop!”

He wrapped another leg around Hank and clutched the man’s shirt as he dragged him close — kissed him.

It was that moment that broke the fog in his head and made him realize what a crazy thing he was doing. He was going to get in so much trouble and make an idiot out of himself in the same moment… and then Hank was kissing him back as his pace quickened. When their lips parted, he whispered into Connor’s ear: “Cum for me Connor.”

“Hank!” Connor came, practically on command, and then Hank’s hot seed was filling his ass. Neither of them had been thinking and had completely forsaken a condom in their eagerness.

“Fuck,” Hank breathed in surprise. “That was amazing.”

Connor had collapsed backward into the couch, his chest heaving as cum continued squirting onto his chest and stomach. He moaned with pleasure. “So amazing.”


	25. Eden's Apple: Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random excerpt from an Eden Club AU that I've been working on thanks to Kinktober. Sadly, this will be all sorts of out of order for you dear readers, but I intend to post the whole story in its completion on Halloween. Enjoy the mystery in the meantime! Bwahahaha!
> 
> Edit: [Eden's Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962) is up early and the prompts are now in order. Woot!

**8\. Prostitution/Sex Work** (Hank/Connor)

A knock on the door startled Connor and Hank out of their after sex haze. Connor jerked upright, groaned at the sensation of Hank’s cum dripping out of him, and then scrambled to his feet as a voice called from the other side of the door: “Come on, why the fuck is this locked? I’ve got to go on in thirty. Connor, are you in there still!?”

“Ah! Sorry! Just give me a moment, okay?”

Hank smirked. “Glad I locked that on my way in.” He’d been _planning_ on interrogating Connor, but that hadn’t quite happened. 

A towel was thrown in his direction as the woman outside began to make snarky comments about being made to wait. He cleaned himself up, made himself presentable, and turned to watch Connor wiping the cum off his ass in front of the mirror. His cheeks were so red and he was biting his lip. Hank noticed his eyes flick up to seek him out in the mirror and then dart away when they made eye contact. He was really very cute. Connor grabbed a robe, gathered up his clothes, and scowled at Hank.

“You… You have to come with me, okay?”

“Got it.”

“No dumb comments to my coworkers either. I… I don’t usually do this so don’t make me regret it!”

“I promise I won’t.” Hank chuckled, climbing to his feet to move to Connor’s side. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’re cute, all flustered like this.”

“That’s! That’s exactly what I told you not to do!”

“What the hell, Connor? Let me in, did you fucking bring a trick into the CHANGING ROOM?”

“No, yes, fuck, Traci just back the fuck off for a moment!” Connor flung the door open finally and stomped past. “I don’t judge when you bring Tori back here after shows, so just back off.”

The blue-haired woman laughed but she glanced at Hank and said nothing more on the subject. “Sorry for being antsy.” She shrugged. “You’re just not usually like that.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Connor admitted before hurrying past.

“I won’t say anything to the boss, so don’t worry, okay?”

The tension in Connor’s shoulders vanished almost instantly and he reached out, grabbing Hank’s hand and dragging him down the hall toward the private rooms. They passed through some of the more public rooms and into the personal quarters. Connor opened his door for Hank and motioned him inside. What was he even doing?

Hank made his way over to the bed and sat down as he admired the pole in Connor’s room. “Do you do shows in here too?”

“Hmph… Yeah, for more than you’ve probably got on you.”

“I know this place takes credit.” Connor’s cheeks flushed. “You’re one of their androids, aren’t you?” Even redder, so Hank assumed he was on the right track. “So how about you give me a private show and I’ll pay your private fees for the evening.” He needed to be getting information out of Connor, but it was hard to focus with this gorgeous piece of work standing naked in front of him. Connor had shrugged off his robe and was standing before him in nothing but a garter belt full of dollar bills. And his hundred. “Lets lose the garter belt this time though.”

Connor collected his money and stuffed it into his drawer along with the garter belt. “How’d you know I was an android?”

“Creative guess. But you were also way too eager to get fucked dry — and way too slick to be human.”

Connor blushed. “That was your fault. Why… Why were you touching yourself in the club? That’s against the rules.”

It was Hank’s turn to blush. Fucking android making him squirm. “I didn’t expect Eden’s Candy to be so… delicious.” He held out a hand to Connor, beckoning him to come sit in his lap, and Connor came willingly to straddle him. “You’re far more beautiful than your files give you credit… I wasn’t going to continue but then I saw you looking, and how hard you got… I thought you might be enjoying the attention.”

Connor’s face felt hot. He gently rubbed his ass against Hank’s lap before he leaned up to kiss the man. “You’re so charming for a dirty old pervert,” he muttered.

Hank’s fingers rested lightly on Connor’s hips for a moment and then he rocked his hips up, grinding against Connor’s ass. “You’re too kind for a prostitute.”

Connor ground against Hank, whimpering softly at the feeling of the bulge in the man’s pants. “I’m an android, Hank. I don’t have a choice.”

That made Hank pause. He gently wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him close. He felt Connor tense for a moment, but then it drained away and he laid his head against Hank’s chest. 

He’d never been fond of androids, not after that crazy revolution, but one thing he was certain of was that they were people. They didn’t have the laws to shut down The Eden Club but they’d been working to find something - anything - illegal going on here. Most of the androids seemed unwilling to admit that they were being mistreated at Eden… Hank didn’t buy that bullshit, but he went by the philosophy that if it wasn’t hurting anybody then it wasn’t his problem.

His problem was that people - androids or not - _were_ getting hurt because of this place.

“Connor… You know that you do.”

“What happens in Eden, stays in Eden.” Connor laughed bitterly. “It’s the slogan for a reason. We don’t get out.” He didn’t know why he was telling this old man everything, but he couldn’t stop himself either.

Hank frowned deeply. “Do you want out?”

Connor finally pulled back slightly and looked at him carefully.. “This conversation isn’t very sexy.”

“I know.” Hank shrugged and flashed him a rueful smile. “It’s important to me. You’re better than this place.”

“I don’t need some guy to come along and save me. That’s just trading one cage for another.”

“You don’t owe me anything if you get out of here.” Connor hesitated, his expression suggested that he didn’t believe any of this. “I won’t deny that I enjoyed fucking you, and I’d gladly do it again… but I mean what I said. You don’t owe me anything.”

His words brought a flush of red across Connor’s cheeks. “You’re the weirdest patron I’ve ever had.”

Hank chuckled. “Maybe I can be your last.”

Connor laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Hank’s chest for a moment. “This is really cruel, Hank. Why are you teasing me like this?” Connor’s fingers curled into Hank’s shirt as he peered up at the man again. “I was going to let you fuck me, for free… but this is just… cruel… to give me hope like this.”

Hank stroked Connor’s hair tenderly. How could he be falling for someone like this? They’d hardly met but Connor’s broken-hearted look made Hank ache in ways he couldn’t explain. Tenderly he cupped Connor’s cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss.

Connor whimpered, grinding his hips down again. “Fuck me, Hank. Please.”


	26. Eden's Apple: Branding

**21\. Branding** (Nines/Gavin)

Determined to protect Gavin from his dangerous gang, Nines does the only thing he can think to do to spare Gavin the worst of their ire.

 

WARNING: Rape Mention. Use of BDSM outside of a BDSM setting. Branding is for experienced kinksters/professionals only and should only be done in a safe, sane, and consensual setting.

============

Gavin was tied to a fucking post in that same courtyard he’d been raped in. On his knees, fucking naked still, with his wrists bound to the post by his own cuffs. There were a lot of people around him — talking, sneering, spitting insults — but the only one that mattered was Nines. Nines was pacing around him, debating with his gang about why it was useful to accept this dog’s offer.

“He’ll leak us information and cut our guys slack if they get caught, that’s a damned good offer.”

“So why do you get to mark him?” The brute that had punched Gavin was speaking, leering closer to Gavin than he felt even remotely comfortable with.

“Because I was the one that convinced him to flip. Didn’t I, dear?” Nines crouched down in front of him, gun pressed under his chin.

Gavin’s face flushed despite himself and he leaned absently into the pressure of the gun. “Yes.”

[Read More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962/chapters/38553317)


	27. Partners: Does Not Play Well With Others

**22\. Cuckolding | Threesome (Foursome? Same difference)** (Partners AU: Nines/Gav and Hank/Con)

“Since you were both so impatient last week, Hank and I thought up a fun way to test your patience.”

Hank was sitting on the foot of the bed, sipping a beer as Nines talked. Connor and Gavin had been set politely on the sofa across from the bed — a lovely vantage point for the show they had planned — and the two looked like they were ready to squirm out of their skin in displeasure. Patience was not either of their virtues, and Gavin was especially antsy. He kept looking from Hank to Nines and back again like he expected foul play of some sort.

Nines just smiled at him. “Especially you, Gavin.”

Hank chuckled and finished his drink. “If you can behave yourselves, then you’ll really enjoy the reward we have planned for our pets.”

Gavin bit his lip and turned slightly to glare at Connor. Connor looked innocently confused but he also wasn’t used to the way Nines looked before he was about to fuck someone. The way his stance changed, or how he loosened the button on his top. That smile cemented it, though. Nines knew that he knew, and he was relishing it. Connor was fucking oblivious, his LED had even started flashing yellow as Gavin scowled at him.

Then Hank started stripping off his clothes and he locked his eyes with Connor. “I expect you to keep your eyes on me, Connor.”

“Yes,” he agreed but there was an edge of uncertainty in his voice. He knew he had to obey what Hank said; those were the rules after all.

Gavin had set to gnawing on his lower lip in displeasure.

Hank kicked off his pants and laid back on the bed, exposing all of himself to Nines and their subs. Gavin wished he wasn’t already familiar with how Hank Anderson looked naked, that was fucked up, but seeing the way Connor’s LED turned red and his cheeks flushed to match made it more tolerable. 

Nines closed the gap between them, spreading lube on his fingers and Hank’s ass. The older man huffed at the sensation of cool lube being poured on him and then made a noise of partial surprise when it was immediately followed by Nines’ thrusting a finger inside of him. “You weren’t kidding that it’s been a while, hm Hank?” Nines said.

Hank laughed roughly. “Save your teasing for your kitten.”

“What if it is for my kitten?” Nines replied with a chuckle as he added a second finger.

Hank hitched slightly, then let out a groan as he settled into the sensation. His blue eyes found Connor, locking on him as Nines worked his ass. The sight of the android frozen in place, brown eyes wide, hands clenching his knees… It was perfect. Hank moaned and ground down slightly. “Hurry the hell up,” he panted.

It took some effort on Nines’ part to keep from refusing him outright and making him squirm about it. Save that for Gavin. It’d probably make his pet squirm more to see him so easily give Hank what Gavin always begged for. He slipped his fingers out of him, dragged Hank down to the bottom of the bed, and then pressed his cock to the man’s ass. Hank groaned as he slowly took Nines in and, from the sofa, he could hear two subs awkwardly squirming as they watched. By the time he was moving slowly in and out of Hank, Hank was moaning lowly and rocking down into his thrusts.

Gavin grumbled beneath his breath and continued worrying at his lower lip. He hated this, but if Connor wasn’t saying anything then he wasn’t either. He wasn’t about to be shown up by the twinky android.

Connor kept glancing over at Gavin but neither one of them seemed about to safe word out despite the fact that neither of them was happy with the circumstances. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, though he wasn’t sure how Gavin was going to take it — or Hank. Before he could think things through, he pushed Gavin down and started kissing him. It was half revenge and half the fact that he was annoyingly turned on by this show. He’d never heard Hank moan like that before.

Gavin made a noise as he hit the sofa. His immediate thought was ‘this is probably against the rules’ which was quickly followed by ‘then Nines will have to pay attention to me’. He rarely went out of the way to receive punishment, but he’d sure as hell take whatever Nines dished out over this. He bit down lightly on Connor’s lip as he reached down and grabbed the android’s ass.

Letting out a short yelp, Connor pressed into Gavin’s touch and let his eyes flick over to the bed again, needing to see if he was managing to distract Hank.

Gavin touching Connor’s ass was more than a little distracting. Hank and Nines both looked mildly frustrated as they watched their subs go at each other. For a moment they just watched while Nines grit his teeth, then Hank let out a huff of displeasure.

“Well,” Hank grumbled, “it seems they’re so unimpressed with our little show they’ve started trying to fuck each other, what do you think we should do about that?”

Nines was quiet for a moment, then he pulled out of Hank. “I guess if they want to fuck each other so badly, we’ll just have to help them.”

Hank chuckled. “I agree.”

Both subs looked up at their Doms’ decisions. “Huh?” Gavin muttered, surprised.

“Pants off, if you’re so jealous we’ll just have to teach you to share better.” Hank started. Connor slid out of his underwear, looking warily at Hank as his lover leered at him. “We’ll discuss this at home, Con, but for now I want you here, on my dick.” Hank patted his lap and Connor immediately climbed on, lowering himself onto his lieutenant’s erection. 

How they weren’t in trouble right now was beyond Connor, but he wasn’t going to talk back to find out.

Nines just narrowed his eyes at Gavin, displeasure clear in his expression, and Gavin immediately shrugged out of his shorts. He was still gnawing at his lower lip but, when Nines beckoned him, he obediently crawled onto the bed. Gavin didn’t say anything and neither did Nines as Nines moved Gavin into the position he wanted. 

With Connor in Hank’s lap and Gavin on his knees, the subs’ cocks pressed against one another and, when Nines pressed his lubricated dick into Gavin’s ass, Gavin rocked roughly against Connor’s causing the brown-eyed android to moan in surprise. It also meant that he was now forced to cling to Connor for balance. “N-Nines,” he huffed in surprise.

Nines brought a hand up and grabbed a fistful of Gavin’s hair. “Go on, pet, kiss him again. You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

Gavin whimpered but when he was released he slumped into Connor and did exactly as he was told. With his arms draped over Connor’s shoulders, he kissed the lithe android. Hank clutched Connor’s hip with one hand while he reached between Connor and Gavin to wrap his hand around their dicks. As he fucked Connor he pumped them both against one another, pulling a chorus of needy moans from the two of them.

Connor was already drooling with pleasure as Hank fucked his ass and his kisses with Gavin became more and more thoughtless and messy. “So good,” he moaned excitedly against Gavin’s lips, “I’m so full and yo-you feel so good!”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed, burning up to his ears. He ground back against Nines, panting and whimpering at each rough thrust from his Dom, but he still did his best to continue making out with Connor. Fuck it was hard to focus with Hank jacking them both off like that. 

“Nines,” he whimpered, “I don’t want to share you with anyone else. I don’t, nnnn, like it!”

Connor moaned, rocking his hips against Gavin’s cock even as he pressed his ass down more roughly onto Hank’s dick. “Y-Yes, yes! Hank! All to myself!”

“I don’t know, Pet. You seem to like it when I share you like this,” Nines purred back, his thrusts still rough. “I bet you’re going to come all over Connor and you’re going to love it.”

Gavin huffed roughly. “I… I like it when you use me like this, y-yeah.” He shuddered as he pressed down into him.

Connor was so fucking close to coming. He wanted to share the sentiments Gavin expressed but instead he just begged Hank to fuck him harder. So much for coherency. The android’s fingers clutched helplessly at Gavin, clinging to him as Hank hammered him up against the other detective. “Please fuck, fuck, so good! Hank! I’m going to come!”

Hank moaned in Connor’s ear, voice low and husky. “Good boy, Con.” He slid his hand along Gavin and Connor’s dicks, before letting his thumb tease the head of Connor’s cock. “You’re dripping so much precome, it’s unbelievable. Come for me, let me feel you.”

Connor couldn’t hold back, he bucked his hips into Hank’s touch and, with a desperate cry, he came all over Gavin.

Gavin shuddered at the feeling of Connor coming against him. “F-Fuck,” he groaned. His stomach was splattered with Connor’s come and Nines was still fucking him. Hank hadn’t relented either, he was still stroking them together, urging him to come. He was helpless between the three of them. With a rough shudder, Gavin came. His come splattered Connor’s stomach and their dicks left come-slick trails across one another.

The sight of their subs coming on one another so eagerly was enough to bring Hank and Nines past their own climaxes. Hank kept his moans low, pressed against Connor’s ear so he could hear just how he unraveled him. Nines had been cruelly quiet, denying Gavin the little pleasure he knew he got from hearing Nines’s impeccable facade fall ever so slightly, but he wound up having to bite down on Gavin’s shoulder to stop the noises from escaping him as he came. Gavin felt so good shuddering and whimpering against him, but he refused to give in to him today.


	28. Chloe/Kamski: Boot Worship

**25\. Boot Worship** (Chloe/Kamski)

“Elijah!” Chloe skipped into the room cheerfully and Kamski nearly fell out of his chair.

“Chloe?!”

Despite her sing-song voice, Chloe was dressed in something unlike anything he’d ever dressed her in: a form-fitted black corset that accentuated her breasts, a tight black leather skirt that was barely long enough to leave anything to the imagination, and thigh-high black leather boots. “What do you think, Elijah? I found this in one of your magazines when I was cleaning up the bedroom!” She bent over, running her fingers down the length of the boots and the dozens of little laces. In the process her cute pink panties were displayed almost in full by her shrinking skirt. “I especially love the boots, don’t you?”

Kamski didn’t immediately answer. He was staring despite himself, shocked and enthralled by the unexpected sight before him. Chloe smiled.

“If you’re not going to answer me, then why don’t you get down on your knees and show me just how much you love my new boots.”

He was on the floor at her feet before he even knew what he was doing. How did she know? How had she realized he enjoyed this sort of thing? Or… Or did she just happen to enjoy it too? His lips trailed up her boots, all the way up to the pink of her panties, and when his lips pressed against her she moaned softly.

A hand rested on the back of his head, urging him against her. “Don’t stop,” she breathed.


End file.
